ABC OneShots
by Sailolee
Summary: A collection of Drarry One-shots covering all ratings K to M.
1. A is for Aggravate

ABC Shots

AN: I've always loved one-shots based on the alphabet and Drarry is one of my all-time favorite yaoi pairings. I'll probably do more like SasuNaru, Akuroku, and some others. You can even ask me if you want a certain pairing and I'll see what I can do. But first, we have Draco being an arse and Harry telling him how much of an arse he is! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me, you would know if I owned Harry Potter. There would be Yaoi/Yuri galore

A is for Aggravate

Draco Malfoy sneered at the smaller male, his eyes flashing dangerously. The smaller of the two just crossed his arms and stared him down. "I mean it Draco. You either fix this, or you sleep on the couch until you do." He growled and Draco threw his hands up into the air. "Honestly, Harry, it wasn't my fault! Weasley started the whole thing!" He exclaimed, exasperation clear in his voice. "Well then, you just need to be the bigger man and end it Dragon. Don't just keep dragging it on and making it worse! You know how stubborn Ron is and I know how stubborn you are. The only difference between you two is that only _one_ of you is at least still going to get some from their respective other during this feud! So either suck it up, or fuck it up!" Harry yelled, and proceeded to storm out of their house through the floo, practically screaming "Grimmauld Place!" before disappearing in a rush of green fire. Draco gave a loud cry, childishly stomping his foot. "Dammit Harry, why the bloody hell are you so difficult?" He screamed, then took a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

Hermione Weasley-Granger looked up from her book as the floo flared to life. She gave a startled squeak as Draco Malfoy came barreling through, looking positively livid. "WEASLEY!" He yelled, pointedly ignoring Hermione as she sat on the couch, wide-eyed. Heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs as Ron made an entrance into the sitting room. He paused at the doorway and sneered at Draco. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?" He snarled and Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Weasley." Hermione and Ron's eyes bulged out of their heads. "Sorry? For what?" Ron asked, stuttering in his surprise. Draco huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes simultaneously. "For insulting your wife, for being an inglorius jackass, for being a bloody prick! Whatever you want to hear to get you to tell Harry that I apologized!" Draco snarled and Ron smirked. "Oh it's not that easy Malfoy. You're going to-."

"Ron."

Ron and Draco both looked to Hermione who seemed to have recovered from her shock. "That's enough. Don't make things worse for him just because you want to see him squirm. You know, better than anyone how Harry is. If we don't help Draco out, he'll let this sty and fester in him until it all comes out at once. And if Harry and Draco have that kind of row, it's not going to be like any row you've had with him with these circumstances." Hermione stood and gently placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Help Draco. Because no matter what faults he may have and no matter how much of a Pureblood, egotistic, arrogant bloody arsehole he is, he makes Harry happy. And that's the least Harry deserves after the war." Hermione muttered, ignoring Draco's scowl at being called so many derogatory things. Ron stood perfectly still for some time then nodded stiffly. "Fine. I'll firecall Harry and tell him you apologized and everything's good again...for now. Until the next time one of us makes an arsehole of ourselves in front of our loved ones." Ron chuckled as he took Hermione's hand.

Draco nodded briskly then turned to grab some floo powder. As he went to throw the powder in, Hermione called, "Draco?" He turned and stared at the woman. "For what it's worth amd just to put your mind at ease...we're lucky there's someone who's taking care of Harry. Thank you." Draco scoffed as he stepped into the fireplace. "I don't need your approval...but I'll accept. Harry loves you two, Merlin knows why." Draco smirked again as he eyed the two spouses. "But I do love the aggravating prick." And with that, Malfoy threw the powder down and yelled, "Potter Hall!" And disappeared in a flare of green fire.


	2. B is for Beautiful

B is for Beauty

AN: So the second chapter! I feel so accomplished :D I already have A-E finished and I'm about 3/4ths of the way through F which is the second part to this chapter which I almost cried writing for some odd reason. So yeah. Onward to more of Draco being a dick! XD 3

Rating: T-T+ For mentions of M/M sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry loved to watch Draco Malfoy. To Harry Draco was the epitome of male beauty and grace. He loved Draco's long, slender piano fingers, his pale blonde-white hair that fell into his stormy silver-grey eyes. Harry loved Draco's tall body, his skinny pale legs, and his long warm arms. When Draco was reading, he loved to watch him. When Draco was working he loved to watch him. He even loved to watch him when Draco was angry. Though, admittedly those times were only in reflection as he was normally angry as well. More then anything though, Harry loved to watch Draco in bed. Draco's face as they made love all night in their bed in their house that they'd lived in for the past 12 years was equisite. Draco's face when he reached completion deep inside Harry was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever witnessed.

That's why Harry almost regreted marrying Draco. Next to Draco's incredible beauty Harry felt undeniably ugly. He was Draco's opposite in almost every aspect. Dark hair, dark skin, small, glasses. He was ugly and he knew it. It was because he was ugly that Harry always needed that little extra reassurance from Draco every now and then that he was loved. Draco was always aware of when Harry needed those few words and freely gave them. He'd take Harry into his arms and gently hold him, pressing his lips against his forehead, murmuring sincere words of endearment. Then they'd go off to bed and Draco would make Harry feel like he's the most important person in the entire wizarding and muggle world.

Lately, however, Draco had been ignoring Harry to an extent. They still spoke and visited family, and shared a bed. They were still a normal married couple, except there was no sex. Draco hadn't touched him in a sensual way in over three months. And with each passing day, Harry's anxiety and insecurities rose. He feared that Draco found someone else. Someone beautiful and amazing just like him, a person who could be his equal in all ways. They'd gotten into a routine that Harry hated. Draco would wake up before Harry did, go to work in the Auror department of the Ministry without saying goodbye, come home late, late at night, eat the dinner waiting on the table with a heat reatining spell, then lay down next to Harry and go straight to sleep. Harry, having been forced to retire from his work as an Auror after an injury from an on the run Death Eater made his right arm unable to work at full capacity..

Harry knew that his husband's job was stressful and that it often required time taken outside of work. But even with his job, Draco had always managed to find time to spend with Harry and keep their relationship alive. Finally, the final straw came late one night. Harry had already gone to bed, asleep but just barely when Draco came in. Draco crawled into bed after stripping down to his skivvies and burrowed down into the sheets. Harry, having been jostled awake, shimmied closer to his husband's warm body and brought his hands up to the other's bare chest. Draco shivered and pulled away from him. "Your hands are freezing Harry." He muttered and Harry sighed. "Sorry Draco. You know how my body is. Cold one second, hot the next." Harry whispered, trying to move closer to Draco's body. Draco rolled over onto his side, back facing Harry. "Go to sleep Harry." Draco muttered irritably and Harry frowned. He kissed Draco's back softly then snuggled into the covers. "What are you doing?" Draco asked tersely, back tensing up. "I'm going to sleep." Harry said, souding confused.

"Why, exactly, are you kissing my bloody back?" Draco snapped, throwing the covers off. Draco stomped to the bathroom and threw the light on. Harry frowned, sitting up in bed slowly. Harry walked over to the bathroom calmly, his feet barely making a noise on the soft carpet. Harry watched as Draco fiddled around in the bathroom, not really doing anything just avoiding going back to the bed. He turned around and Harry felt his heart drop to the ground. Tears welled in his eyes, but he held them back and kept his voice steady. "Who is he Draco?" Harry asked quietly and Draco turned around, his face letting it be known he was annoyed with him. "What are you talking about Harry?" He growled and Harry flinched a bit, but didn't back down. "The one who gave you all those hickeys?" He asked and Draco whipped around to look in the mirror. "Those aren't hickies you bloody dolt." Draco snarled, glaring at the reflection of Harry in the mirror.

For the longest time, Harry stood there, not saying a word just caressing his wedding ring. "What? Have another thing to accuse me of? Something else you want to make assumptions, jump to conclusions about?" Draco asked sarcastically, twirling to look at Harry. One look was all it took for Draco to know he'd pushed his husband past his limit. Harry saggged against the doorway, his black hair covering his angry, Avada Kedavra green eyes. "You're a right bastard Draco. I barely care to ask why you're acting this way." Harry growled, pounding his fist against the doorway. "What's wrong with you lately? You're depressed all the time, you're moping around the house and you're clingy! For Merlin's sake, give me some space." Draco yelled, coming closer to Harry. Harry straightened up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Give you space? GIVE YOU SPACE? Draco Malfoy, how _dare_ you! You get cross with me just because I wanted to kiss my HUSBAND'S back? Three months, Draco! In three months you haven't touched me, haven't looked at me, haven't barely had any interaction with me at all. And now you're telling me to give you space? Fine! Take all the blody space you need, because I'm leaving! I'll go to Ron and Hermione's for now. Or maybe, I'll go to Seamus's place." Draco stiffened at the threat.

"If you even think of going to that playboy wannabe, horny, bloody wanker's house, I'll-!"

"You'll what Draco?"

"I-I-I!"

"WHAT?"

"I'll DIVORCE YOU!"

The house went deadly silent as the two stared at one another, one in shock and the other in betrayal. "Fine Draco. If it's that easy for you to just cast me aside like that, then so be it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Harry took his wand from the bedside table and with a crisp sweep, everything of his was packed into a suitcase. "Harry, Harry wait-!" Draco whispered, rushing over to Harry. "Dammit Malfoy . . . I love you. I've loved you for twelve years, liked you for fifteen, and had a crush on you since we met. But this time you've done it. You've made a right arse of yourself and I . . . I don't know if I can forgive you yet again after so many times." Harry lifted a shaky hand and ran his fingers down the side of Draco's face. "I'll leave. Just . . . a week Draco. If you haven't come to find me by then . . . well, then I'll file the papers myself." Harry said, wrapping a hand around the back of Draco's neck. he kissed the older man's jaw softly, taking in his scent one last time. Then, with tear-filled eyes, he stalked to the fireplace, and took some floo powder. With a trembling voice, he yelled, "Finnigan Stables." And was gone.

Draco sat on his bed wearily, dropping his face into his hands. "Harry...my Harry. My beautiful, beautiful Har-bear."

TBC...


	3. C is for Confession

C is for Confession

AN: Wow, this is so cool! I have my first ever review! D8 THIS IS SO EPIC! XD

neongreenleaves: Oh yes, there will be many more shots to this one. There is even a continuation to B is for Beautiful in F which is very nearly completed. I've even started working on a Kingdom Hearts ABC. I hope you enjoy the rest of the Drarry shots.

I feel so energized just from one person liking this :D So this one is kinda sappy and a little humorous. It even has cameos of the amazing Weasley twins who are two J.K Rowling's greatest characters in my opinion and I even threw Skeeter in just to irk you. :p So here is C for Confession.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Wizarding World was in an uproar. There was a headline in the Daily Prophet that morning, a headline no one expected to see in their lifetime. It was such a shock, one 210 year old witch had a heart attack. She lived, thank Merlin and was recovering in St. Mungo's, but it was a testament to how shocking the paper was.

**Boy-Who-Lived Gay?**

**Exclusive pictures of Harry Potter and Death Eater's son Draco Malfoy in compromising positions.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Harry James Potter. The boy-who-lived, the Wizarding World's savior, an undoubtedly brilliant student. And homosexual? This reporter has recieved not only word, but solid picture proof of Potter's scandalous liasions with a certain blond-haired Slytherin schoolmate. Draco Malfoy, son of notorious "Ex-"Death Eater Lucius Malfoy has appeared to have caught Potter's attentions and his heart. Or has he? According to reliable sources, the relationship was unknown to be anything but a bitter schoolyard rivarly between the two. "I never had a clue." Said fellow 5th year Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Bones's face read shock and a slight of revulsion as she recalled the pictures she had just witnessed. "They're always so hateful towards one another. I wouldn't be surprised in Malfoy's just using Harry and then he'll throw him away the minute his usefullness is up. It seems something Malfoy would do." Many of Hogwart's students feel the same as Miss Bones, worried that poor Harry is being played a fool by the chivalrous Pureblood. "He's a bloody heartbreaker he is," Says Fourth year Colin Creevey, "Dated through half the school he has and never for more than a few weeks at most. Poor Harry's just setting himself up for heartbreak."**

**However, every story has two sides. Two people came forward and admitted to knowing about the relationship all along. "Yeah, Harry's been dating Malfoy for quite a while." Says Fred Weasley, sitting next to his twin brother George. "Those two fight like Pixies and Fairies they do. But it's all good in the end." This reporter watched as the twins shared a knowing look. "Malfoy's not too bad of a git once he and Harry started going together." George admitted sullenly. "Yeah, plus he makes Harry happier then I've ever seen him." Fred muttered thoughtfully. "And if he makes Harry happy, well..." The twins looked at one another again in thoughtful silence. "More militia to the Malfoy." They concluded together. While this reporter thanks the twins, it still seems a bit fishy as merpeople in the end. Could Malfoy be using a love potion? Could Harry really be under the Imperious? And what of Harry's supposed "best friends" Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely? Why are they not in on this little secret? In conclusion, nothing seems to really match up in the facts, and this reporter begs of Harry Potter, please. Think of the Wizarding World.**

Right smack in the middle of the paper was a wizarding picture. It showed Harry and Malfoy along the edges of the Forbidden Forest, hands intertwined and laying small kisses on one another's lips. While the Wizarding World was very open to all sorts of relationships, this one was unacceptable. Their savior, naive adorable little Harry Potter, dating the son of a notorious Death Eater? Many were sure that James and Lily Potter were rolling in their premature graves. It was a scandal for the ages, that was for certain. Many cried foul play; they said that Malfoy was holding Harry under Imperious and just waiting for the right moment to hand him over to the Dark Lord. Other whole heartedly believed it to be a love potion and owled the Headmaster to give Harry the solution in his pumpkin juice. In the end however, it all came down to when Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning, late, as the owl post had already arrived. The reaction was instintaneous. Every head turned, every eye trained on Harry, no mouths moving. Harry stiffened, walking to te Gryffindor table on high alert. "Harry, mate! Is it true? It can't be true! And if it is, then we'll get the antidote to the love potion right away since I know you can throw off Imperious easily. Although if it was someone stronger, perhaps you'd have a-."

"Ron, you're carrying on again." Harry muttered, sitting down across from other the two parts of the Golden Trio. "Now, what is all the fuss about?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione. "Well, Harry, you see...there was an article in the paper this morning. It was about you and a...student." Hermione said, fidgeting in her seat nervously. "Nothing new there Hermione. Who is it this time? Hannah Abbot? Ginny? You again?" Harry asked, chuckling as he reached for the paper. "No, Harry. You and a...male student." Hermione whispered conspiratorily and Harry blanched. He swiped the paper off the table and began reading. With each word, Harry felt the blood rise to his cheeks as his stomach turned cold. Finally, he put the paper down and his face was redder then Ron's hair. "O-oh." He whispered, eyes wide. "'Oh?' That's it? All you can say is 'Oh?'" Ron exploded, amking Harry cringe. "Um, w-well I...I, uh...sorry?" Harry tried as Ron gaped at him. "SORRY? Oh well that makes everything fine, you're bloody SORRY!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands up. "N-now Ron, I'm sure it's not Harry's fault." Hermione patted Harry's hand gently. "Don't worry Harry. I'll get started on the love potion antidote right after breakfast." Harry looked at her in shock. "But Hermione, I'm not under a love potion!" The hall went deathly silent again as the other two gaped at their friend.

"Bloody hell Hermione, he's under deep. We might have to seclude him to keep Malfoy's clutches away." Ron growled, banging his fist on the table. "Aw come on Ronnykins! Surely you know the look of pure, unadulterated love when you see it!" Fred cackled, throwing an arm around his younger brother. "Yeah, it's obvious that Harry and Draco were meant for one another. And I can guaranteed that they match well." George exclaimed, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. "How would you two know?" Ron scowled, ducking out from under Fred's arm. "We know." The twins said simultaneously. Harry groaned and buried his face in his arms. "It would be wise to remove your appendage from my partner's shoudlers before I remove it Weasley. Forcefully remove it." A smooth, silky voice drawled from behind and Harry's head shot up as George's arm jumped off his shoulders. "Touchy, touchy Malfoy." George grumbled, grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it in his mouth. "D-Dray!" Harry stuttered, jumping up from his seat and nearly falling flat on his face as he got tangled in his robes. Draco caught him in his arms easily. "Harry." He muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Ron turned red in anger again as he also stood from his seat. "Get your filthy Death Eater hands off my best mate Malfoy!" Ron snarled, drawing his wand. "Oh come off it Weasley. I'm mark free." Draco barked, whipping out his own wand. "Stop it! Ron knock it off!" Harry hissed, grabbing Draco's wand hand. "But Harry, he's controlling you! As soon as you let your guard down, he'll turn you over to Voldemort." Ron said, keeping his eyes trained on the blond male. "No Ron. I'm not being controlled. I'm with Draco of my own free will for the past year. And I will stay with him, no matter what any of you say, no matter what the Wizarding World wants or thinks. I love him Ron. I really, really love him." Draco turned towards Harry, his face dazed. "You love me?" He asked, watching Harry's face turn red once agian. "Y-yes. I love you Draco. And I always will." Harry admitted, twining his fingers with Draco's. "I love you too Harry. With my entire being I do." Draco whispered, pressing his forehead against Harry's. "See? We told you." The twins crowed, having a laugh at Ron. The poor boy looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth.

"Students, students. Please. While I am as surprised by this confession as the rest of your, I encourage you all to leave your minds open. As is obvious, people change. I believe Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter are indeed very much in love, and very much dedicated to one another. Now, with that settled, boys please take your seats and let us finish breakfast." Headmaster Dumbledore said, his eyes holding that twinkle they always did when he was proud of someone. That morning, amongst whispers and stares, Draco sat with Harry, holding his hand tightly. Neither boy knew what was going to happen, but they could only hope that it would be good for them. Harry wanted his friends to accept his relationship while Draco just wanted Harry. It would take time for people to come to terms with their relationship and possibly even longer for people to believe that what they had was true. Even then, there would always be hateful people in the world who would criticize them for their lifestyle. For now though, all was good as they had one another.


	4. D is for Daddy

D is Daddy

AN: This one's short but sweet. I features MPREG!Harry Worried!Draco and Brotherfigures!Weasley twins because let's face it, the twins are overly protective of Harry :p This one was so sweet I almost gave me some damn cavities! XD

OliMaMis: I did something better. TWO updates :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco paced and paced and paced. He was in the hall of the St. Mungo's maternity ward, waiting for any word on the love of his life and their children. When he'd heard that Harry, his Harry, was pregnant he'd been terrified. It had only been two months since the war had ended, and everyone was still reeling from the destruction. Harry and Draco had bought a small, cozy house out in the middle of nowhere. Draco had just wanted to spend time with his newlywed husband, the man he loved, who had died in battle. Draco shivered everytime he thought of it. Harry had _died_. Draco spent the next two months focusing solely on Harry and his recovery. His poor love had been weak, so weak. He could barely stand, hardly talk, and he had trouble even holding a wand. Draco was patient with him, helping him throughout the day and holding him at night, stroking his black hair and whispering in his ear. Then, when Harry finally started getting back to his old self, he started getting sick every morning. Confused and worried, Draco had flooed Snape who immedeatly came and gave Harry a full check out. Then he'd given them the news that they were going to be parents.

The months that followed, Draco had been in a daze. He went shopping for baby clothes with Harry, redecorated one of the three rooms in their house, picked out a cradle, so on and so forth, but he didn't feel anything for the little bundle of joy in Harry's stomach. However, it got worse when they found out it was _bundles_ of joy, that they were having twin boys. Draco folded in on himself, retreating into his mind and only going through the motions. It continued until Draco thought he would never break out of his slump. Then, one day, something amazing happened. Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch, Harry's stomach swollen and sticking out a bit under his maternity shirt. Suddenly Harry jumped and turned to Draco with excitement in his eyes. Silently, he took the elder male's hand and placed it on his belly. After a few minutes, Draco went to pull his hand away when he felt it. A kick, right where his hand was. Draco gasped and leaned closer to Harry's stomach, waiting anxiously. When it happened again, Draco gave a choked breath, tears welling in his eyes. "My babies. My little boys." He whispered, laying his head on Harry's stomach. And just like that, the trance was broken. Draco became like his old self, though slightly overbearing with Harry. He was constantly hovering over him, making sure nothing went wrong.

And now here they were almost seven months later, having their children. They were a bit premature which caused Draco stress beyond belief. What if their lungs weren't fully developed? What if they had some sort of mutation? What if they died? Draco groaned, rubbing his hands up and down his arms at that thought. "Draco, please sit down. You're going to wear yourself out pacing like that." Hermione said, gently grabbing Draco's shirt sleeve. Draco threw himself into a chair with a huff. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna looked at one another in worry. The twins were in the birthing room with Harry. Draco had been unable to bring himself to watch Harry in that much pain and Ron had...well, Ron was Ron. Hermione felt that she would only make matters worse and panic. Ginny felt it was inappropriate for her to be there for her ex-boyfriend's birth while Neville knew he would have fainted at the first scream. Luna just suggested the twins and left it at that.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the door slid open and the twins stepped out. Draco jumped up, rushing over to the two. The twins grinned simultaneously. "Congratulations mate." They said in unison and Draco blew by them, running into the room. He stopped at the door and just stared for a minute. There laid his husband, brow sweaty, black hair wild and all over the pillow he laid on. Harry looked absolutely exhausted, but was practically glowing. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, his face instantly splitting into a large grin. "Hey Draco." He whispered as Draco walked towards him. "Harry." Draco muttered, wiping hair away from his head and kissing him gently. "Mr Malfoy?" A voice called softly. Draco turned and stared at the little blue bundle in the nurse's arms. "Your first born son, Mr. Malfoy." She said, handing the child to him. Draco stared down at the little child in awe, supporting the boy's head in the crook of his arm. Harry was holding his twin, smiling up at the two.

Both boys were incredibly small. Their skin was pale and soft, both with tufts of black hair on their head. "What are their names Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked, wand out to do the finishing paper work. "This little one is James. James Sirius Malfoy-Potter." Harry said, gently bouncing his son in his arms. "And the other son Mr. Malfoy?" She asked and Draco tore his eyes away from the child to look at Harry who merely smiled. "Your choice Draco." He said and Draco looked back down at his son. "Evan then. Evan Cedric Malfoy-Potter." Draco answered and Harry looked incredibly grateful towards his husband, knowing that his sons name was a tribute to his late mother and great friend. Draco smiled down at Evan as his eyes opened a crack. Already, he knew that he would have Harry's emerald green eyes. "Hello there Evan. Do you know me? I'm Draco. I'm your daddy."


	5. E is for Engage

E is for Engage

AN: W00t We're already on E! Although I don't feel like it's my best work, I like this one, I think this is one of the sweetest ways a person can propose to their significant other. Romantic!Draco is pretty smexy if I do say so myself :p Also...the first M rated is on the way soon! 8D

ch4rm3ds3c0nds: Thank you, and I can't wait to get the next ones out to you :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco fiddled with the ring in his pocket, glancing at Harry continuosly. Draco had never been so nervous in his entire life, he was practically sweating. A Malfoy, sweating! Harry smiled at his boyfriend of 4 years, tilting his head slightly. "Draco? Is something wrong?" He asked, but Draco shook his head. "It's nothing Har-bear. I'm just thinking about something." He admitted and Harry frowned. "If you're sure Draco." He said, taking his hand. "I'm sure. Now, what say we pay for the meal and go to the concert now?" Draco asked, smiling sweetly. Harry nodded, mood brightening. His sweet, thoughtful boyfriend had gotten them front row tickets to one his favorite American bands Aerosmith. Harry hoped that they played their song when they were there, that would make this evening absolutely perfect. To make things even better, all of his friends were going to be there in the front row with him! He truly did have the most considerate boyfriend ever. "All right then, Harry. Let's go on."

"All right England! This is it! Our last song for the night. It's a love song, and we're going to show spotlights and put live pictures of certain couples up ok?" Steven Tyler called and the cheers were defeaning. It had been a, no pun intended, magical night. They had sang along with all the songs, danced in the crowd, and just had an overall amazing time. Harry had never had so much fun in a single night.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._

Harry gasped, hand covering his mouth. "Draco! It's our song!" He exclaimed and Draco smiled. "I hear." He answered, chuckling lightly. Harry stared in awe at the band, totally captured in the moment as couples started showing up. About halfway through, the group got a surprise as Hermione and Ron popped up. Then it was Ginny and Colin, Neville and Hannah, then Luna and Blaise. Then, at the peak of the song it showed Harry and Draco. But when they came up, the crowd only saw Harry. "Draco?" Harry called, looking around. "Harry, down here." Draco called and Harry looked towards his feet. He took a shuddering breath, hands slowly coming up to cover his mouth. There was Draco, on one knee, one hand holding Harry's and the other holding the most gorgeous wedding ring Harry had ever seen. "Draco!" He whispered, breathless. "Harry. I have loved you for so long. And I think, it's high time that we do this. I want to spend my life with you. I want to buy our first house together, have a child or two, raise them together, grow old and die together. I want to be with you for my entire life. Harry James Potter...will you marry me?"

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

Harry was speechless. His mouth opened and closed much like a fish out of water. After a few more seconds of this, Ron cried, "For bloody's sake Harry! Give the answer you know is floating around in that thing you call a brain!" That was all the prompting Harry needed now. "Yes!" He cried and Draco felt his shoulders sag in relief. He'd been so scared when Harry hadn't answered him, but now all he felt was elation. Draco gently slid the ring onto Harry's outstretched finger. Then, he jumped to his feet and grabbed onto Harry, swinging him around while laughing. "Oh Harry. I love you so much. I'll never let you go. Never." Draco vowed. "And I you, my beloved finacee."


	6. F is for Found

F is for Found

AN: This is the second part to B is for Beautiful. I like the Seamus I wrote, he seems more genuine then I remember him being in the books though I love him in the books as well. BTW, if you want I can make a few wild cards in here if anyone wants to throw an idea out and I can fit it in. I'll just make duplicates of that letter, one wild card and one request. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on G-K.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry sat looking out the window, his forehead pressed against the windowpane as water cascaded down the glass. He had been staying at Seamus's house for six days now since his argument with Draco. Seamus had been amazing, welcoming into his house with open arms. He was great company and an amazing friend but Harry knew that there was only one person he wanted to see right now. It seemed, however, that his husband would not come find him in the allotted time he'd given him. If Draco did not show up by midnight tonight, in 25 minutes, Harry would drag himself to the floo and be on his was to file the divorce papers just as he said he would to Draco that horrible night. If Draco didn't want to be with him, then he wouldn't torture him with his presence any longer. A knock on the door startled Harry out of his musings and he smiled wanly as Seamus came into the guest room, a large smile on his face. "Wotcher Harry? Up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Seamus asked and Harry chuckled slightly. "We're not in Hogwarts anymore Seamus, don't you think that perhaps we're a little too old for a children's game?" He asked, teasing the older boy. "Not at all Harry. It's always a thrill when I see the look on your face covered in soot from losing the round. Or when you squeal like a little girl at the loud noises." Seamus sniggered and dodged the pillow Harry threw his direction.

The two laughed and threw pillows at on another until they were startled by the sound of the floo roaring to life. "HARRY!" A voice bellowed and Harry gasped, looking at Seamus with wide eyes. "Draco!" He murmured softly. Then, like a wild bludger, Harry was off barreling down the stairs and throwing himself around the corner into the sitting room at break neck speed. There stood Draco, panting, sopping wet, and obviously very, very annoyed. Before any words could be spoken Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a kiss. A wild, possessive, mind-numbing kiss that made Harry's knees go weak. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, Draco cried, "I'm sorry!" Harry eyed him wearily but didn't pull away. "I swear Harry, I wasn't cheating! I swear! I had to go into the Department of Mysteries and one of those bloody brains got wrapped around me! They weren't hickies, I would never do that to you Harry, never!" Draco swore, his eyes begging for Harry to understand. Harry looked up at Draco and pulled away reluctantly. "Why were you being such a bloody sod then if you weren't cheating?" He snarled, arms crossing in front of his chest. Draco glanced away, looking decidedly mollified. "I know I've been a right prick, but I've just been tired a lot lately. We've been working on an intense case at the Ministry and it's sapping all my energy." Draco admitted.

Harry shook his head, sighing. "We've never had a problem with this before Dray. It's not like I want to shag every night no matter how enjoyable that would be. I'm your husband Draco. All I need is for you to be close, to say nice things to me, hold me every now and then. That's all I really need until you're ready." Harry whispered, running a hand up Draco's arm to his shoulder. "I'm sorry Har-bear. I really truly am. I promise to hold you every day as long as you want. I promise I'm going to call you beautiful every single moment I can, I swear to Merlin I will. Please Harry, please come home." Draco whispered, and Harry felt his resolve shatter when tears welled in Draco's eyes. Harry stood on his tiptoes and press gentle, soft lips onto Draco's. "Ok." He whispered and Draco smiled a small smile. "How sweet you two. Now please vacate my sitting room, I'm expecting company any moment now." Seamus's voice called and both men scowled at him. "You invited over a "playmate" with Harry here Finnegan?" Draco sneered, but Seamus merely brushed him off. "I knew you couldn't stay away the whole week Malfoy. And if you had, well," Seamus grinned laregely, "Harry would have been a free agent, rihgt? What he did was his business." Harry laughed nervously, pulling a rabid-looking Draco towards the floo. "He's joking Draco, you know he is. Besides, everyone knows there's only one person Seamus is dedicated to."

Seamus said nothing, but his blush was all the answer they needed. "Oh go on!" Seamus chuckled, and waved as the couple left through the floo. A few seconds afterward, the floo flared to life again and Dean Thomas stepped through, brushing soot from his jacket. "Malfoy come to find Harry?" He asked, walking over to Seamus. "Yep. A few seconds ago in fact." Seamus said, watching the smaller man approach him. "Good. Those two are too good to each other to break up." Dean said and promptly pulled Seamus down into an intense kiss.


	7. G is for Grapevine

G is for Grapevine

AN: This one was fun :p Jealous!Draco has always been one of my favorite Draco personalities and Naive!Harry as well.

Rating: Eh...almost T for a very heated kiss. But that's it, just Draco being Draco.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco glared across the Great Hall, gripping his knife handle tightly. Watching Harry, HIS Harry be firted with by that annoying Hufflepuff _twit_ was infuriating. What was his deal anyway? He was three years older then Harry, obviosuly nowhere near as good-looking as Draco and, to top it all off, he KNEW that Harry was in a relationship with him. But there he sat, flirting with Harry, rubbing his arm, his leg. And Harry, naive little bloody _dolt_ that he was, just sat there and let him do it! Draco didn't know if Harry was really just that stupid or if he was doing it to piss him off after Draco had forgotten to hold his tongue around Granger again. Really, the boy was a spitfire sometimes. Draco supposed that was why he couldn't stop admiring him every time Harry got angry and only made things worse for himself.

"Draky, you're bending that spoon." Pansy pointed out dully and Draco dropped the spoon now nearly unrecognizable. "Seems like someone has been bitten by the green-eyed monster...well, the one who's _not_ his boyfriend." Blaise muttered, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Stuff it Zabini, don't pretend you don't feel the urge to rip Longbottom's face off each time he comes near Lovegood." Draco hissed and Blaise sat in silence for a minute. "Well played." He finally conceded and lifted his drink in recognition to Draco. "Just go say something to the prat Draco. That is your boyfriend he's practically molesting. And you might want to do it before Weasley has an aneurysm." Pansy snickered, pointing at the boy who looked nearly as angry as Draco himself. "I don't know Pans, Granger looks more likely to start throwing a hex right about now. You know what has been spreading through the school grapevine about Cedric Diggory. I'm sure that she was practically rabid at the comments Diggory made about the Golden Boy." Blaise pointed out and Draco's head whipped around.

Seeing the glint in his eyes, Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You mean you really don't know? Apparently, Diggory's been going around bragging about how he has our resident boy-who-lived wrapped around his finger. Says he'll be able to draw him away from you within a month's time." With that, Draco lost all sense of decorum. Slamming his utensils onto the table, Draco stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table with a menacing whip of his robes. Upon his arrival Granger and Weasley turned to him, one anxious and the other looking positively livid, though he was almost ninety-nine percent certain it wasn't at him. "Help!" They both hissed and Draco nodded sharply before turning to the other two, neither noticing Draco's presence. "Harry." Draco called sharply and the boy looked up. "Draco." Harry muttered, looking down. "What do you want Malfoy? Harry obviously doesn't want to see you after what you said earlier." Cedric sneered, placing a hand on Harry's upper thigh. "I'm sure Harry can answer for himself whether he wants to speak to his _boyfriend_ or not." Draco sneered back. Harry stood in front of the boy, placing a soft hand on Draco's wrist. "Of course I still want to talk to you Draco. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad as all bloody hell for you sticking your foot in your mouth _again_. But it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you. I just want you to apologize to both me and Hermione." Harry murmured, moving closer to the older boy.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "Of course Harry. I am sorry for what I said." Then he turned his head to Hermione, never loosening his grip on the smaller boy. "And I'm sorry Gr-..._Hermione_ for saying what I did. I'm trying, I hope you realize that, sincerely." He muttered and Hermione nodded, silently accepting the apology. With that, Draco caught Harry's mouth with his own. The kiss made Harry's knees go weak and he clutched at Draco as the elder ran a hand through long, black tresses settling on the back of his neck and pulling him into the kiss deeper. When they parted, the two hugged and Draco smirked at a scowling Cedric over Harry's shoulder. "I'll see you around Harry." Cedric said sharply, face looking rather sour. "Hm? Mm, okay Cedric." Harry hummed, more intent on burrowing into Draco's warmth. Draco felt a thrill of accomplishment as the Hufflepuff went back to his table with his metaphoric tail between his legs. Nobody was going to steal his Harry from him. Not now, not ever. Especially not a Hufflepuff, I mean...really?


	8. H is for Horny

H is for...HORNY!

AN: *Throws confetti* It's here! The first M rated shot in this segment! *Opens Rave in a box* I will give a fair warning. This is the first lemon I've written so I'm not sure on how good it is. Also, from here on there will be shots with _**darker themes some possibly triggers**___(Such as I will be). And the idea I have for W might chase away some readers ._.; But not because of anything bad, just the actual idea is a bit odd and might be a bit much for some. While I don't mind flames I swear if anyone flags me I will hunt you down and flag all of YOUR stories and see how you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: Already stated M for M/M sex, slight bondage, rimming, and adorable Bottom!Harry and domineering Top!Draco XXXDDD

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and released it as a content hum. He continued licking and sucking the large, red iteam slurping contently each time he came off it. He licked up and down the sides, collecting the juices running down. Then he went back to the top and took it all the way to base then back up slowly. Throughout the process, Draco was watching Harry, feeling fit to burst at any moment. He'd never felt so damn jealous. And it was a bloody popsicle! Finally Draco's self-control splintered as Harry placed the whole treat in his mouth and sucked hard. Draco jumped up from his seat across the table from Harry and with one giant swoop had Harry over his shoulder and was walking quickly towards their bedroom. "Wha-? Draco!" Harry cried, squirming to be released, having already dropped his popsicle when Draco picked him up. He landed on their large King sized bed with a breathless "Oof." Before he could move Draco was on him, smashing their lips together.

Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling Draco grind his hips into his harshly. Suddenly Harry gave a loud gasp as his hands were jerked above his head, pulled apart, and tied to the bedposts with just a few murmured words from Draco. "Dray..." Harry growled, pouting as he yanked at his wrists. "Mmm, don't think so you little minx. You've been teasing me all day with those bloody popsicles, leaving me powerless to your ways. So now you're going to be powerless and let me torture you." Draco muttered against the skin on Harry's neck. Harry shuddered, arching against Draco's hot body. He loved it when Draco got this way; wildly possessive and dominating him entirely from the tips of his toes to last hair on his head. With a wave of Draco's hand, Harry was laid bare to the eyes of his partner who drank in the sight like a starving man. Draco lowered himself so that he lay his body along the length of Harry's and smirked a slightly evil way. He kissed Harry briefly before trailing his lips down. He kissed and licked his way across Harry's collar bone, pausing to give two swift to the dusty nipples, one each. When he reached Harry's navel he dipped his tongue into the belly button, simulating what he was about to do with his tongue. Harry's moans hitched up a few keys, and he jerked his hips forward.

Draco finally moved down again but bypassed Harry's painfully hard cock much to the latter's displeasure. He peppered small kisses across Harry's tan thighs before sitting up to pull his t-shirt over his head. Then he slowly unzipped his pants and removed them, and Harry's eyes widened when he realized Draco hadn't been wearing boxers. Without preamble Draco lifted Harry's hips off the bed and closer to his face. He blew against the winking hole in front of him teasingly as Harry squeaked and squirmed a bit, his shoulders and head the only parts of his body still lying on the bed. Draco leaned down a bit and slowly licked at Harry's crease before pushing his tongue into his lover. Harry gasped, head thrown back in pleasure, his legs gripping at Draco's head like a vice as he writhed in pleasure. After a few minutes Draco pulled away just as Harry was about to explode. "Hm, Dray! Need you Dray! Please!" Harry begged and Draco laughed. "So desperate love. I adore seeing you this way. All laid out for me, begging to be fucked. So beautiful." Draco whispered, lining himself up with Harry's hole. With a mighty thrust, Draco was seated to the hilt inside of Harry. He held still, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Harry tightened around him, trying to break free of his bonds desperately. "Dray! Untie me Dray please, I wanna touch you, please!" Harry begged, nearly incoherent with pleasure and lust.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at the beauty before him. "Hm..." Draco hummed as if in thought. "No." With that Draco lifted one of Harry's legs onto his shoulder and set up a fast, punishing pace. Harry screamed and moved into the thrusts, his cock red and leaking with need. "Dray, need...need...!" Harry broke off into an incohesive moan/scream as Draco picked up the pace. "What love? What do you need?" Draco asked, sounding totally in control despite the desperate thrusts signaling his impending orgasm. "Hah!" Harry cried, and arched his back like a bow as his orgasm overtook him. Draco groaned as Harry tightened to a nearly painful point and shuddered his release. They rode out their orgasms slowly, Draco laying small butterfly kisses all over Harry's face. Finally Draco stopped and undid Harry's bonds. After a few seconds Harry gently his arms up and circled them around Draco's neck. Draco rolled them onto their sides, still lodged deep into Harry's body and looked into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered, wiping sweaty black locks of the man's forehead and kissing it softly. Harry sighed, eyes closing from exhaustion as he snuggled up to Draco. "Love you too Dray."


	9. I is for Impersonate

I is for Impersonate

AN: So...yeah. Like I said, the chapters might get a bit darker and this one is.

Disclaimer: Blah blah not mine.

Rating: M for attempted rape, forced oral, past rape.

Harry stood in the kitchen, water running over his hands as he washed the dishes he had used to make dinner. He glanced up at clock and smiled, realizing that his husband would be home soon. Their seventh year of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco realized they were interested in one another and started a dangerous rendezvous behind everyone's backs. They dated for 2 years, lived together for 5 and got married three years past. In his opinion, Harry had never been happier that he and Draco had put the past behind them and learned that they were meant for one another. But in the time that they'd been together, they'd only shagged a handful of times; and you could literally count it on one hand. It seemed that prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse could do quite a number of things, including a heavily decreased libido. Since Draco and Harry had both been captured and tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Cruciatus had been used on them many, _many_ times. Many mediwizards said it was a miracle they hadn't gone entirely insane. But as a result, among...other reasons, they just didn't feel the urge to do anything, not even small things like handjobs. Snogging was enough for them, so that's what they did most of the time.

Harry jumped as large hands rested on his hips from behind. "Dray, you startled me." Harry laughed, turning in his love's hands to face him. "Sorry about that Harry." Draco said, grinning to show he didn't regret it at all. "Prat." Harry snorted, flicking his hand against Draco's broad chest. Then he stood on his toes and kissed his much taller husband sweetly on the mouth. "Dinner's on the table love. What do you say we go ahead and eat?" Harry asked, smiling happily. "Sure." Draco mumbled, allowing Harry to take his hand and guide him to table. For about twenty minutes the two sat eating their dinner in silence. Finally Harry laid his fork down and sighed. "Draco? Is something wrong? Did something happen at work?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with worry. "No Harry, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Draco asked tensely, also placing his fork down on his plate with a small _clink. _"You're very quiet. Normally you talk about your day or about the idiots at your office." Harry giggled a bit, rolling his eyes as he remembered some of the stories his husband shared with him. "They're not idiots!" Draco hissed and Harry flinched back. "Um . . . okay Draco. They're not idiots." Harry muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry went to stand behind Draco, placing his small hands on the broad shoulders. He began massaging them slowly, trying to work all the tension out of his husband's body. "You're so tense love. Do you want me to give you a massage?" Harry whispered, kissing Draco's ear. ". . . I can think of something better to do." Draco whispered seductively and Harry paused. "Um . . . what?" Harry asked, seeming to become more and more uncomfortable as time passed. Draco stood and grabbed Harry's arm roughly, half dragging him down the hall to their bedroom. Once there he threw Harry on the bed and descended upon him, hungrily devouring any flesh he could. Harry gasped and laid his palms flat against Draco's chest, trying to push him off. "Draco, Draco stop! What are you doing?" Harry cried, sounding almost hysterical as Draco unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down boxers and all. "What? I can't shag my husband?" Draco growled biting down on Harry's neck harshly. "B-but the Cruciatus!" Harry gasped, moaning in pain as Draco palmed his limp organ roughly. "Tch. I guess the effects wear off eventually." He muttered, then proceeded to straddle Harry's face. He unzipped his pants and pulled his leaking cock out just enough to wear it could be reached. "N-no Draco you know I can't-!" Harry sobbed but gagged as he was cut-off by Draco's large pulsing organ.

Draco groaned and started thrusting his hips harshly into Harry's mouth and partially down his throat. Harry gagged and choked, crying hysterically and kicking his legs trying to get free. " . . ." Harry screamed in his head, his non-stop mantra unheard by the man he loved who was brutally forcing himself on him. Harry shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head as a memory grabbed him and sunk its claws in. He was back in one of Voldemort's dungeons. There was very little light in his dank cell, bugs and mice were crawling all over the place. He was on his hands and knees, a Death Eater using his mouth and another behind him, both thrusting wildly. Harry whimpered as other Death Eaters in the room continuously smacked him, slapped him, kicked him. His hands were ripped from the ground and wrapped around two cocks, made to stroke roughly. He gagged as the Death Eater in front of him came into his mouth, shoving himself as far down as he could into his troat. When he moved away Harry barely had time to breath before another was in him. "Crucio." A cruel voice hissed and Harry screamed, writhing in pain from the curse Voldemort had hit him with. On and on the torture went with nameless, faceless Death Eaters though a few he recognized like Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. Then, Voldemort joined in and the torture was kicked up a level.

Harry was so lost in his daymare that he didn't even acknowledge Draco moving down and grasping his hips. He smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, the man's green eyes dulled and lifeless. Right before he moved though, the door flung open. "Levicorpus!" A voice snarled and Draco was thrown off Harry, hit his head on the ceiling then fell to the floor, slumped. "Harry." The voice called breathlessly and Harry felt the bed dip as someone climbed on. "Harry, Harry come on baby. Come back baby, I'm here. It's me, it's really me, come on Harry." Draco begged, stroking Harry's slack face. Draco felt so horrible. He had been working at the office late and just when he'd been about to leave, he'd been hit with a stunner and locked into a closet after someone had ripped a few of his hairs out. When he was finally found later by Ron Weasley, he had immedeatly rushed home with Weasley hot on his heels. He'd heard Harry screaming in their room and didn't even pause to wait before busting the door open. And now here they were, the impersonator knocked out, Weasley calling for reinforcements while making sure the man would stay down, and Draco trying to pull a unresponsive Harry back from the edge of insanity. Finally, a spark in Harry's eyes grew until realization was back.

"Dr- . . . Dray?" Harry whispered, wondering why his throat hurt so bad. "Harry! Har-bear I'm so sorry! It wasn't me, baby! He was polyjuiced. Are you hurt? Did he hit you or anything?" Draco asked, going a mile a minute. "Nn . . ." Harry coughed wakly, rolling over and into Draco's arms. Draco covered Harry with their bedsheet and lifted him into his lap. He stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth as realization dawned on Harry. He started shaking violently and started wailing into Draco's shoulder. He had been so scared, so terrified. To think that he could have ever thought that _thing_ was his husband. That he had, once again, let someone touch what was Draco's, what belonged only to his husband. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay Harry. It's okay. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." Draco whispered, laying a small kiss to Harry's temple. Although he had never been tortured in the way Harry had, he knew every detail. Voldemort would force him to watch the pensive memories, hoping to break him and have him join the Death Eater ranks. And right when he had been ready to give in the Order swooped in and saved both him and Harry. Since then Draco had done all he could to make Harry confortable, to make him trust him. Now, it could all be lost. They stayed in one anothers arms as aurors poured into the room, totally oblivious to everyone around them. They were wrapped in their own world.


	10. J is for Joke

J is for Joke

AN: Yeah so last chapter was pretty dark but it had a semi-happy ending right? This one can be counted as a prequal to C for Confession, but it can also be a stand-alone. WEASLEY TWINS! 8D But no twincest . . . this chapter :D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rating: T because of heavy petting, Draco being a perv, and overprotectivebrotherly!Twins.

It was a normal Friday night at Weasley's Whizarding Wheezes for Fred and George Weasley in Diagon Alley. It was almost midnight and the two were getting ready to retire to their rooms and sleep off the weariness Friday usually brings. "Busy day today Fred." George murmured, locking the front door and activatingt he detection and protection charms along with a few of their own nasty little jokes to stop intruders. "Ay George. And it'll only get better." Fred grinned, throwing an arm around George's shoulders. "Make sure you don't wake Harry on your way up. I'll just finish down here and then go straight to bed. I'm beat mate." George stated and Fred nodded before quietly making his way upstairs. Harry had been staying with them for a majority of the summer. Since their second year, they'd wanted Harry out of the Dursley's house as much as possible, so he'd only stayed a night at their house before the twins whisked him away to their new shop, which Harry had partial ownership in since he DID help them buy it. The image of the small, starved twelve year old bar trapped behind bars on his window always haunted him. They would never forget the way Harry looked with his sunken eyes and decimated body, small hands gripping the bars as he gazed at them in surprise and overwhelming relief.

Lately the twins were worried about Harry. He seemed to be hiding something and they were afraid that it could be harmful to his health. He'd been showing up with mysterious bruises on his neck and collar, with odd scratches on his back the one time Fred had seen him with his shirt off. They had a theory that Harry was being abused by someone he was in a relationship with. Of course they knew Harry was gay, they knew before _Harry_ even knew. It was really quite adorable really how timid and shy Harry would get when they asked him about boys he liked, or anyone he might be interested in. Harry had yet to come out to anyone else, but the twins knew it was only a matter of time.

Fred paused on his way past Harry's room, hearing an odd noise from within. Odd, Harry was normally out like a light by this time. Feeling a tad too curious, Fred pulled an extendable ear from his pocket and pushed the tube under the door just enough where he could hear inside. He could hear a sound like kissing, then Harry moaned. Fred had to hold back a snort, realizing that either A. Harry was having a wet dream or B. Harry's mystery boyfriend was here and they were having a damn good snog. "Hmm . . . Dray . . ." Harry sighed and Fred jerked back, eyes wide with disbelief. Dray? He hoped that was short for . . . Dray or Dendron or . . . Dray. Certainly not Draco as in Draco MALFOY? Backing up slowly, Fred headed back downstairs. "George!" He hissed, trying not to be too loud so as not to alert the two that they were still awake. "What?" George asked, also keeping his voice low. "Harry's boytoy is here." Fred whispered and George's eyes flashed. "He's not hurting Harry is he? Cause if he is, we might need to . . . intervene." George hissed menacingly, looking towards their front desk. That's where they kept all their more dangerous items, items specifically geared towards harm or rightfully painful revenge. Normally they only sold their items to the Order and supporters against Voldemort, but Fred had a feeling that "Dray" would be on George's hitlist if he doesn't watch himself around Harry.

Fred shook his head, then paused thoughtfully. "Actually, bring a few of our "Unmentionable items and some of the tamer ones. Either way, "Dray" is going to get a nasty surprise thinking he can shag our little Harry and not suffer any consequences." Fred chuckled, the same gleam that had been in George's eyes appearing in his own identical ones. "Dray? As in Malfoy?" George asked, looking completely gobsmacked. "I'm not sure, I only used an extendable ear." Fred admitted as they gathered up a few of their items. "Well brother, let us go protect Harry's honour!" George giggled quietly. With that, both mischevious twins trekked up the stairs, trying to hold back their laughter.

Harry gasped, arching his back slightly as Draco bit down gently on his left nipple. "Huh, Dray!" Harry called quietly, straining to keep his voice down. "Dray, we can't go all the way tonight, Fred and George will hear!" Harry reminded the boy on his chest. "I know Harry. Don't worry love, I won't do anything that will alert them to my presence. And you just need to keep those delicous little sounds under wraps." Draco whispered, sliding up Harry's body sensually and making the latter's eyes roll back in his head. They continued the heavy petting for a bit, writhing against one another. Draco's hand was slowly sliding down, down towards the waistband or Harry's sleep pants when Harry giggled. Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow at Harry which only caused him to giggle louder. "And just what is so funny love?" Draco asked, caressing the skin just above Harry's happy trail. Harry looked about to answer but fell into a loud bout of giggles. "Shh Harry! They'll hear us!" Draco hissed, but Harry just bust out into full on laughter. "Tr-trust me Dr-Draaaay! They already kn-know you're h-h-here!" Harry howled, tears of mirth falling down his cheeks. Draco looked completely dumbfounded, staring at Harry in confusion. "Hey Malfoy, that's a good color on you." Fred said, leaning on one side of the door post while George leaned on the other.

"True Fred, but I think it would look better green." George said with an evil smile. Harry was rolling on the bed laughing hysterically once George said that. "I dunno George, I think purple is more his color." Harry looked to be near hysterics and ended up rolling right on the floor with a loud whump. "Oh, oh I know!" The twins looked at one another. "Rainbow." They said together, then they both fell to the ground howling with laughter. Draco looked back and forth from the twins to Harry and back again. This caused a lock of hair to fall in his face. A lock of . . . indigo . . . hair?

"WEASELS!"


	11. K is for Kaffeeklatsch

K is for Kaffeeklatsch

AN: Kaffeeklatsch (Coffee-klach): An informal social gathering for coffee (in this case tea) and conversation.

The title of this chapter could also be: . . . Meeting your boyfriend's parents

:D *Evil laugh* Harry is so awkward around the Malfoys in this one. I've actually known this word for a few years now and have been looking for an opportunity to use it. Judging from the pronunciation and spelling I would guess it's German, but I could be wrong O.o

Disclaimer: Can I just do a blanket? From this chapter on, I own nothing. It all belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. You will see this NO MORE!

Harry fiddled with his cufflinks incessantly, causing Draco's eyebrow to twitch. Whether in annoyance or humour he himself wasn't quite so sure. They were on their way to Malfoy Manor for dinner and evening tea, and it would be their first time going to see the Malfoy delegates as a couple. Draco could tell Harry was nervous, very nervous. Bloody hell, he hadn't even looked this nervous when they'd had to tell Weasel and Mud . . . _Weasley_ and _Granger_ about their relationship. Draco sighed and took one of Harry's hands, grasping it tightly. "Har-bear, baby, it's going to be ok. Mother is going to adore you and father . . . will be kept in place by mother." Draco murmured, face flushing as his eyes darkened. "I know Dray it's just . . . I've never done this before. I've never had to meet a boyfriend's parents and of course they can't meet mine. I'm just scared that I'll do or say something wrong, or offend them somehow or-." Harry was cut-off by Draco's lips covering his own gently. Harry flushed and his eyes darted to the driver nervously, but the man was in his own little world.

"Calm Harry. Take deep breaths and settle yourself. It won't be so bad, I promise." Draco muttered, running his fingers through ebony locks as Harry melted against his shoulder. Harry hummed and snuggled up to the older man, allowing his fingers to sooth him slowly. Harry was perfectly content and in a blissful state until they started pulling into the Malfoy Manor driveway. Then Harry jumped away from Draco as if stunned and began meticulously fixing his clothes and hair. "You look stunning Harry. Absolutely mouth watering." Draco laughed. He caught on of Harry's hand kised the fingertips lovingly. "Now, I say it's high time we meet my parents. Don't you?" Draco whispered and Harry gulped but nodded. Slowly Draco stepped out of their limo and reached back his hand in offer for Harry to take to help him out as well. Harry grasped the fingers gently and hauled himself out of the limo with not nearly as much grace as Draco.

The two men turned and Harry nearly dove back into the limo and yelled at the driver to "DRIVE" when he saw the Malfoys standing at the door waiting. They made their way up the steps, Draco having a loose hold on Harry's hand the entire time. "Hello mum, father." Draco adressed properly, nodding at Lucius. "Draco, darling how good to see you." Narcissa sighed, and stepped forward to hug Draco briefly before stepping back and beside her husband again. "Hello Mr. Potter." Narcissa said softly, eyes smiling as she took in the boy who had captured her son's heart. "H-hello Madam Malfoy, Mister Malfoy." Harry stuttered, nodding his head. "Lord Malfoy, is actually my proper title Mr. Potter, and my wife's is Lady Malfoy." Lucius pointed out haughtily and Harry flushed. "O-of course Lord Malfoy." Harry complied meekly. Draco threw his father a warning glance wrapping his arm around an embarrased Harry's waist. "I saw no reason to inform Harry of these titles since you never have insisted upon anyone _else_ using them when in your presence father." Draco growled, almost getting snarky with the man but managing to hold his tongue. He didn't think Harry needed the extra stress.

Lucius sniffed and stuck his nose up at Harry, glaring down at him. "Of course I do Draco for . . . certain individuals." He said waspishly, then turned on his heel and started down the hall, his cane making a small _chink chink chink_ noise with every step. Draco huffed and pulled Harry clsoer to him, rubbing small circles in the other man's hip to sooth him. "Father is being a right arse today mother. He has no reason, nor right to treat my fiance this way." Draco hissed and Narcissa sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know Draco, but there's not much I can do. He's been in a right mood all week over this meeting. But come now, it is time for dinner, I'm sure everything will calm down after we've had some food and during evening tea." Narcissa said, smiling encouragingly at the two before heading down the hall herself. Draco and Harry followed, Harry's eyes looking in every which way. "You have a very lovely home Lady Malfoy. It's absolutely gorgeous." Harry said, his eyes shining in delight. "Why thank you Harry." Narcissa chuckled as they enetered the dining room.

Lucius stood at the head of the table, waiting for the others so they could all be seated. Once everyone was at the table, house elves strolled in and started placing the appetizer down. They were having a six-course meal, and Draco had no doubt in his mind that thiis was a way for his father to humiliate Harry further, thinking he would have no idea on what silverware to use for which dish. Draco smirked as he saw his father watching Harry intently but only out of the corner of his eye. Growing up muggle had hindered Harry in many workings of the magical world, but had helped him in some ways. Before dinner parties at the Dursley house, Harry was made to set the table and he had to know exactly which piece went on which side and where and when it was supposed to be used. His aunt had been insistent on the fact. As a result, Lucius got a nasty surprise when Harry used the right utensil every time through four courses. Throughout that time there had been very little small talk. Most of it was politics and government that Lucius used to try to get Harry tongue-tied. Although Harry could no longer be an auror, it didn''t mean he had dropped out of ministry happenings entirely. He was able to hold the conversation very easily.

"So Harry, Draco, what are your plans after marriage?" Narcissa asked pleasently and Harry flushed slightly. "Well, Harry and I want to have a baby soon, start our own little family." Draco answered and Harry nodded in obvious agreement. "Will you be moving into a large house like this?" Narcissa asked, genuinly curious. "Hm, no ma'am. Draco and I have decided to keep a semi-small house. We want a large family, but we think a small, intimate living space is best." Harry answered, his eyes glowing with happiness. "I must admit, I'm rather afraid of Harry getting lost in a mansion, especially one of this size. He could easily lose his way what with his . . . tendencies since the war." Harry's face flared and he shuffled uncomfortably. It was common knowledge that Harry had a problem with his mind going suddenly blank and he would wander off into all kinds of situations if not watched carefully. Harry would never remember what happened after the bout was over. The St. Mungo's mediwizards speculated that it was probably caused by a prolonged exposure to the cruciatus and his own subconcious. They said that it probably happened when a nasty memory from the war was trying to force its way into the forefront of his mind, so the blank moments were a defense mechanism.

Lucius looked like he wanted to sneer but the look Narcissa gave him seemed to discourage the action. "Harry, are you looking for a job?" Narcissa asked and Harry sighed, watching the elves set the final course. "Yes, of course. But due to my condition, no one is willing to hire me except Fred and George. And then the only position they have is product tester and . . . well, last time I did that Draco nearly hexed the whole shop down, so they refuse to let me try it." Harry admitted and Draco stiffened. "They gutted you!" He hissed, eyes flashing wildly as he remembered the incident. "On accident! The product was supposed to turn your skin see through at your stomach, but it ended up . . . er, removing the skin." Harry exclaimed and Narcissa looked absolutely horrified. "Great Merlin!" She exclaimed, placing a hand to her heart. Even Lucius seemed a bit ill at the information. "But they managed to rush me to the hospital instantly. Plus, they felt more then guilty. They still have that kicked puppy look on their face every time they see me. They've done everything they could to make it up to me. I don't think I've ever seen them cry so much then when we were at the hospital." Harry admitted, smiling softly.

After that, they finished their meal and moved to the sitting room for tea. Harry sat next to Draco on a small, two-person love seat, settling himself comfortably next to the taller man. The elf came in and poured tea, handing each of them a cup. "Thank you." Harry said politely and the elves eyes widened to enormous porportions before it popped out. "You treat elves as if they were people." Lucius sneered as Harry took a sip of tea. "They are people, just magical creatures. It's not that much of a sacrifice to say thank you to them when they do something as small as making tea." Harry admitted to Lucius but the man just narrowed his eyes. They continued drinking in silence enjoying the warm fire. "You there! Small boy! Are you a Potter?" A voice suddenly rang out and Harry jumped slightly, looking around for the mystery voice. "Up here, you daft boy! The painting above the fire place." The voice called and they all looked up to see Marcellow Malfoy, Lucius's great-great-grandfather, staring at the boy intently. "Um, yes sir, Lord Malfoy." Harry said nervously, looking at Draco questioningly. "Humph. Fine boy you've bagged yourself there Draco. A Potter and a damn beautiful bloke. Why if I was twenty years younger . . . and still alive . . ." Marcellow mumbled to himself, then just wandered out of his frame talking to himself.

Harry's face was flaming and damn near looked to be about to catch on fire. "Well, that was rather . . . odd. Marcellow doesn't normally speak to anyone outside the family." Narcissa admitted, and Lucius nodded. "Yes quite. And he normally doesn't talk to half-bloods since he's so opposed to intermingling blood with mud- . . . muggle-borns." Lucius said, managing to hold his tongue at the last second. At the word "half-blood" Harry's pupils shrank to pinpricks and he lost his grip on the now, thankfully, empty tea cup. It fell to the floor and crashed, glass bits flying everywhere and cutting up Harry's bare feet. "Harry?" Draco called, bewildered. Once he got a look at his face though, Draco knew what had happened and swore loudly. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Lucius hissed, snapping his fingers. A house elf appeared and began cleaning up the glass shards. "He's having a flashback. Like I explained during dinner? Something that you said must have triggered it." Draco explained before kneeling in front of Harry. "How long do these . . . episodes last?" Narcissa asked, coming to stand by Harry. "Usually only a few minutes. The longest was three hours." Draco admitted and Narcissa gasped.

Draco waited, rubbing his palm along Harry's thigh until, finally, Harry's pupils dilated back to a normal size. He blinked and shook his head. "Nn . . ." He moaned, closing his eyes and pressing the heel of his hand to his temple. "Ah, bloody hell." Harry murmured, leaning against Draco's shoulder as the man sat next to him once again. "Hm, you have a rather coarse vocabulary Mr. Potter. Are you through with your little show?" Lucius snarked, taking a swift drink of his tea. "Stuff it you barmy old man." Harry snarled as his peridot eyes, so cloes to the color of the death curse, glared at Malfoy Sr. The Malfoy's mouth fell open while Draco snorted and burried his smile in Harry's hair. "Listen here you arrogant prat. I've done nothing but be courteous and grateful to you the entire time I've been in your house. And if you can't even do me the same honour then you can stuff it. I do not need your approval or your permission to love your son!" Harry growled, and ignored the totally bewildered look on Lucius's face. "Why you little mudblood!" Lucius roared, jumping to his feet and drawing his wand. Within seconds Lucius was disarmed, on the floor body-bound, and silenced by a spell.

Draco stood over his father, frowning down at the man. "You're my father Lucius. I love you and I love mum with everything I am. But Harry is mine, and no one, not even you willl insult him or lay a finger on him. We will be taking our leave now. Your invitations to the wedding will be in the mail shortly. Whether you come or not is your decision, I just pray you make the right one." With that Draco spun on his heel, facing away from the man he looked so like. Draco hugged Narcissa as he and Harry were preparing to leave. "Goodbye mum. We hope to see you soon." Draco muttered in her ear. "Of course darling." She said as they pulled away from one another. Then she stepped to Harry and kissed his forehead, surprising the youngg man. "You take care as well Harry." Narcissa just smiled at the boy's stuttered attempt at an answer. When the two were gone, Narcissa turned to her husband on the floor. "Now then, I believe _we_ need to have a _talk_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."


	12. L is for Lost

L is for Lost

AN: Oh yeah, trust me. Narcissa really gave it to Lucius good once Harry and Draco left :p So this one will be very depressing. I'll probably get emotional just typing it D8 You guys are gonna hate me by the end :| And it was a BITCH TO WRITE!

There was quiet throughout the small three bedroom house in the middle of muggle London. The only noise in the entire house was the rustling of sheets being folded and stacked. "Hm, what do you think of this color Harry?" Draco asked, holding it up so the other could see. "It's too red Dray. It reminds me of bloof." Harry said, crinkling his nose in distaste. Draco looked at it again and nodded. "You're right. Too morbid for our room. What do you think of doing Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold?" Draco asked, holding the two tones next to each other. "Hmm, I think they go good together, Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry purred and Draco chuckled. "I couldn't agree more love." Draco murmured, pressing his fingers against the painting. Harry's hand laid against his from the other side. "How are you today?" He asked, and recieved a tight smile in repsonse. "Better. The pain has dulled, I think I'm unconscious." Harry answered and Draco nodded sadly. The portrait of Harry was the only connection Draco had to his beloved husband now. It had been painted two months before the . . . incident and charmed to feel all of Harry's emotions and his physical state. That was Draco would know if Harry needed his help at any time.

It had been nearly a year since Harry was taken from him. The details were sketchy, but it seemed he had been attacked in Diagon's Alley while on his way to Gringotts. They didn't know when, where, how, who, nothing. There were no leads, no underground rumours, not even a ransom letter. All they got were the phantom feelings the painting got and those were more disconcerting then anything, because most of the time the portrait was writhing in pain lying in the arms of Draco's own portrait next to it. However, moments like these, moments where Harry wasn't in pain or screaming in terror were bliss. The portrait was exactly like Harry, and Draco clung to it desperately. For that first month, everyone had been frantic that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing and an England-wide manhunt was started. The second month, the hype went down a little, dwindling mostly to the Ministry and friends. By the third month, it was select Ministry workers and close friends. By the fourth, it was a few workers and some friends. The fifth two or three workers and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and the twins. The sixth, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins. Seveth, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and twins. Eighth, Draco, Ron, and twins. Ninth, Draco and the twins.

Now in the eleventh month, it was still only Draco and the twins holding out for some sign, some news of Harry. They knew he was alive because otherwise the portrait of Harry would cease to move and talk and just become a regular muggle portrait. And for Draco, he was close enough to the real thing to be of comfort in the big, lonely house. "Well, I need to head off to work. I'll see you two later." Draco said, glancinga t the two portraits. "Okay Draco, hurry back. We'll miss you." Harry said, smiling gently. Draco-portrait snorted uncouthly and rolled his eyes. "I'll watch over Harry and let you know of any changes." He assured the man, then they watched as Draco left for work at the Ministry. When the door closed Harry wandered over to Draco's portrait. Draco's picture setting was the living room of the manor he grew up in. In the corner was a spacious, large bookshelf with a numerous amount of books. There was a small table next to hit, holding iteams used for tea when they felt like it and other small items like a cigarette ash bowl, although Harry hated smoke so Draco quite long ago. There was a large Slytherin green couch in the background with a large roaring fire and a painting of Marcellow Malfoy. Draco was sitting on this couch waiting for the young man to come into his frame and crawl into his lap.

"Any pains love?" Draco asked as Harry snuggled down into Draco's arms, resting his head on the broad shoulders. "Mmm, not many. Just the usual aches and pains. I'm pretty sure my left arm and right leg are broken and quite a few of my ribs. I seem to have a concussion too." Harry sighed, running his fingers through silky blond hair absentmindedly. "And are you getting any better?" Draco asked worriedly, rubbing small circles in Harry's lower back. Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "No, I seem to be staying at the same level of pain and sickness. Not any better not any worse though sometimes it feels that way." Harry murmured slowly. He yawned and felt his eyes drooping slowly. "Tired? Go on and have a nice nap now Harry. I'll hold you." Draco whispered, caressing Harry's face lightly. "Mm, I'm tired Dray. I'm very, very tired. I wonder why that is?" Harry slurred, his eyes closing. "I don't know love. Just sleep, okay? We'll talk when you wak up. Just go to sleep and dream good dreams. I'll protect you from the nightmares." Harry smiled softly at his love's words.

Harry felt so drained, as if all the energy in his body was being slowly seeped out of him. He could feel his muscles stiffening, going tight and wondered if a muggle was nearby. The portraits were all charmed to stop moving and talking if a muggle got within a certain range of them, and normally this is what it felt like. However, that was an odd notion. Why would a muggle be near their house in the middle of the day? Harry didn't know; he was much too groggy to think things over. With a final sigh and snuggle into Draco's chest, he fell into the deepest sleep he'd ever had in his life.

Draco grumbled as he walked in the front door of his house. He would never get over the fact that he worked with a group of such idiotic people and that they worked for the government! If things continued this way, the Wizaarding World would be doomed. He sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly as he entered the master bedroom. "Hello Harry. Anything new today you two?" Draco asked, opening his closet trying to find something to change into that wasn't stuffy and incredibly hot. "Harry? You asleep love?" Draco asked, turning to find the portrait. "Harry?" Draco murmured, walking closer to the two. Draco's portrait was sitting in the green couch holding a beautiful, sleeping Harry in his lap while he gazed at the fire. But Harry's portrait was already filled with Harry's smiling face. His green eyes were shining, staring directly at Draco with that crooked, shy smile he usually wore around him. The portrait wasn't moving. Draco gently touched the paints, dread and heartbreak overcoming him. He looked at the Draco in the neighboring portrait and found him staring straight at him, still holding the essence of Harry that had been in the picture. Draco-portrait gave a small nod and that was all he needed.

Slowly Draco took the two portraits down and carried them lovingly down the hall into the living room. He lit the fire after placing the pictures in front, far away where they won't get burnt. Then he went and sat in a chair directly in front of the portraits, a chair that was the same color as Harry's eyes. He had always been prepared should this day come, and now it was time. With a wave of his wand, a small potion's vial flew into his hand. The vial was only about the size as the first knuckle of his pinky finger and as skinny as an inchworm. With one last look at the Draco-portrait, he pulled the stopper out and downed the potion.

Daily Prophet Urgent Newsletter!

Boy-Who-Lived and Lover Found!

A Tragic Tale

By: Rita Skeeter

** At 8:30 this morning the body of twenty year old Harry Potter, aka the Boy-Who-Lived, was found in Knockturn Alley. The body was horribly mutilated, to the point of no recognition. The only part left untouched by the brutality was a section of his forehead with the infamous lightning bolt scar. Potter had gone missing nearly a year ago to the date while on his way to extract money from Gringotts, allegedly to buy bedroom items for himself, his lover Draco Malfoy, and according to reliable sources a child the two were going to adopt. Witnesses say three figures in faceless body cloaks apparated in directly in front of and behind Potter and grabbed him before apparating away. It happened so quick that nobody, not even Potter, was able to stop it. In fact, amny witnesses say they thought it was their imagination at first.**

** After the news was broken to Ministry officials, Fred and George Weasley, two of Mr. Potter's closest friends, went to the Malfoy-Potter household to check on the grieving lover. At 9:17 exactly the two men entered the home and discovered the body of twenty-one year old Draco Malfoy, deceased in the living room. It is suspected that the man drank a vial of Basilisk poison, the deadliest poison known to Wizardkind, commiting suicide upon the realization of his beloved's death. Malfoy was sitting in a chair in front of the heart with two painting front of him. One was a painting of Mr. Potter himself that the two had made only weeks before Potter's kidnapping. The other was the portrait made of Mr. Malfoy himself. It is beleived they were both emotionally-charmed and that Malfoy knew the minute Mr. Potter died from still state of the portrait. In the other portrait is a touching scene of the essence of Mr. Potter and Malfoy alike, seemingly in a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms on the Malfoy Manor sitting room couch (See below picture.)**

** The Wizarding world is experiencing heart break in these trying times, with the loss of our savior. However, the circumstances beg the answer; Who Killed Harry Potter? And why, exactly, would his lover kill himself? Was it simply due to the grief of losing his lover, causing him to lose his will to live? Could it have been guilt that he was unable to save the savior? Or, could it be a different kind of guilt. The guilt that only one can have when they've done something unforgivable to a person they claimed to love? The ministry is investigating all these accusations and more to discover who exactly killed the Boy-Who-Lived.**

Three months later . . .

Daily Prophet Urgent News!

Murderer of Boy-Who-Lived Found and Identified

By: Rita Skeeter

** That's right witches and wizards, the culprit has been found. The man who murdered our beloved savior has been identified. Unfortunately, he cannot be sent to Azkaban for his crimes due to one simple fact; the day he discovered his dastardly plan had worked, he promptly killed himself. Yes, the murderer is none other then Mr. Potter's lover Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ministry officials say that the attack in Diagon Alley was staged, that Malfoy paid men to kill his husband so that he could be free of the man. "The plan worked," Says Amos Diggory, a crimes specialist, "But then Malfoy became paranoid right when the plan was executed. He panicked that people would find out what he'd done. So rather then stay and face the consequences, he killed himself and took the cowards way out like a true Slytherin would." Here's the full scenario:**

**1. Malfoy was tired of Potter. It's unclear exactly why: he was too clingy, too weepy, or too weak are the top choices. Malfoy quickly became tired of him but due to Potter's status found it would be unwise to just frankly dump him so he planned to kill him.**

**2. Malfoy found men from Knockturn Alley willing to assassinate Potter. They staged the attack and Malfoy played the perfect part of distraught lover.**

**3. Malfoy told the men to drag it out, to make Potter suffer for wasting his time. Every day he pretended to search with Potter's poor, grieving friends, all the while knowing of the truth.**

**4. Potter was finally killed. Malfoy became paranoid that the men would talk and orchestrated his own suicide to make it seem he was too broken to go on.**

** It was an awful, horrific thing to do to one's lover. However, some say they are not surprised. "Harry loved him, he really did," Says Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend since their Hogwarts days. Tears are falling rapidly as he talks of the friend he spents 11 months desperately searching for. "I've never seen him look so happy. But Malfoy was always cold, never really taking Harry into his arms, never kissing him, never doing anything of the like that I saw. He was too harsh." Ronald's wife Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, agreed with every word he said. This reporter also tried gaining an audience with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, but all declined. Although, I did manage to snag the Weasley twins. "Draco could never harm a hair on Harry's head." Fred Weasley stated, hostility clear in his face and voice. "Draco loved Harry, and even though our **_**git**_** of a brother says he was cold to him, he was only that way around Ron. Ron never approved of the relationship, he was always saying something to set Malfoy off." Says Fred's twin brother George with equal fervor. "That's why we went over there, to make sure Draco didn't do anything stupid." Fred said and George nodded. "He must have killed himself the minute he got home and discovered Harry's death through the portrait."**

** Yes, the portrait that Malfoy had. Many would say that the portrait is a show of affection on Malfoy's part, but this is also false. Aurors believed that this was a way for Draco to keep tabs on the men's progress and to watch Potter's suffering since he couldn't first-hand for fear of being caught. Such a tragic tale with twists and turns galore for our poor savior. He will always be remembered through the hearts and well wished of the Wizarding World. The Minister of Magic announced that there will be a statue erected in Godric's Hollow, next to the one for Potter's late parents. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is being extenuated and his family will have to pay a hefty undisclosed fine, but it will easily take away all their fortune except 1/9th of it. For more information on the Memorial statue or the Malfoy fine, see pages eight and thirteen.**

Deep in the heart of Knockturn Alley a man stood reading the Daily Prophet on the Potter-Malfoy case, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. The man was ragged, his black hair wild dirty, looking to have not been cleaned in ages. HIs skin was dark, from both the original tone the copius amounts of dirt caking his skin. He took a deep drag of the cigarette, smirking, then threw both cigarette and paper to the ground. "Checkmate Malfoy. I win." Blaise Zabini whispered as he ground the paper with Draco and Harry curled up into the ground. Then he walked down Knockturn Alley, his expression smug and cocky. He had finally gotten his long-awaited revenge.


	13. M is for Mommy

M is for Mommy

AN: Let's do something a little less depressing huh? I had this idea and just HAD to do it. :D

Also, none of these stories are related unless I state otherwise in the AN like with J and C or B and F. It's also come to my knowledge that there are multiple spelling and grammar mistakes that I failed to notice before :| I'll go back and fix them once I get all these chapters out.

As it stands this one is a brother-fic to D is for Daddy.

Consciousness returned to him slowly. He was aware of warmth first and foremost surrounding his entire body. When he became a bit more awake, he realized that strong arms were holding him against a toned chest that rose and fell softly with breaths. Next was the room that he was in; green and gold with slight accents of pale blue splashed here and there. "_Our room..._" He thought lazily, snuggling deeper into the arms. And then he realized his beautiful husband, the one who had his arms twisted around him securely. Draco was still asleep though Harry knew it wouldn't be for long; Draco never stayed sleeping too long once Harry was awake. Harry ran a gentle hand through silver-gold locks and Draco sighed contently, his eyes fluttering open. "Morning Draco." Harry whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's chin. "Morning Harry." Draco responded before nuzzling down into Harry's hair. The two laid there, basking in the early morning silence. The world was quiet and calm, as the sun lazily ascended. It was perfect and so wonderful and-!

"MOMMY! JAMES IS HITTING ME!" The door to the main bedroom slammed open and a figure with black hair darted in and under the covers. Another figure stood at the door, looking in. "That's not true Evan you little liar!" James yelled, jumping under the covers as well. The two started wrestling under the covers and Draco and Harry looked at one another. "Enough you two!" Harry called as Draco pulled them out, each caught by an ankle. Harry placed Evan in his lap as James sat in Draco's and the two glared at each other. The boys were identical ten year-old twins; black hair, pale skin, same cupid's bow mouth, and same height. The only difference in appearance was Evan had Harry and his mother's jade eyes while James had Draco's stormy grey. "James, did you hit you brother?" Harry asked sternly, looking into his son's eyes. "No!" James cried indignantly and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me young man?" James looked away, crossing his arms and mumbling something incoherent. Draco swatted his thigh gently. "Speak where your mother can hear you." He said and James sighed, hanging his head. "Yes mommy, I hit Evan."

Harry sighed, shaking his head and eyeing James with disappointment. James squirmed in Draco's lap, feeling horrible for making his mommy disappointed. "No flying for a week James. And you'll be denoming the garden for a week." Harry said and James nodded glumly. "Ok. Now you two run off and wait downstairs for me to come make some breakfast. And play nice!" Harry warned before squeezing Evan around the middle like a teddy bear and then setting him on his feet as Draco did the same with James. When the boys were gone and the door closed, Draco and Harry both sighed in exasperation. "Dray I hate seeing that look on their faces." Harry pouted, curling up in his husband's arms. "I know Harry, but he'll never learn if we don't discipline him. And we know how much he loves his mommy." Draco said, kissing the tip of Harry's ear. Harry smiled and hummed in agreement. "And merlin knows mommy loves his boys."


	14. N is for Naive

N is for Naive

AN: Because naive, inexperienced Harry is just too good to resist, especially with a Malfoy lurking around the corner waiting to pounce. XD

Rating: T-T+ for mentionings of kinks, lime, and a few explanations. Also Draco has a dirty mouth. 

Harry nibbled on the end of his quill, listening to Professor Snape's lecture and thinking deeply. He was embarrassed to admit that he knew almost nothing of what Snape was speaking about this lesson, and it wasn't even all about potions. Harry was fifteen now, you would think that he knew some of these things, but no. Harry knew absolutely nothing about this topic; sex. Harry was squirming in his seat, terribly uncomfortable as some people laughed behind their hands at the subject material. Since he was the potions teacher, nearly the equivalent of a science or health teacher in muggle schools, Snape was required to give the fifth years "the talk" as per the Ministry's orders to the male population. Professor McGonagall was giving the girls a similiar talk. It was the Minister Cornelius Fudge's hope that teaching students about the subject in depth would discourage the students and cut back on teen pregnancy. It was a pipe dream of his that many didn't see happening.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, trying not to look around the room and seem suspicious. Of course he knew very little about . . . intimacy. It's not like he ever expected Petunia or Vernon to sit him down and explain it, and the very thought made him gag. And he had always been too shy to ask other students or his friends. Maybe he could ask Sirius or Remus questions later? "Now while I know there are some of you in this room who have already lost your oh so coveted virginity, let it be known now that there will be none of that in Hogwarts. If I find any of you little nymphomaniacs trying to . . . reproduce, I will remove your male anatomy forcefully from your bodies and make certain that you cannot bring _things_ into this world that could even remotely resemble any of you." Snape growled, after which there was a very heavy silence and the sound of a quill hitting the floor. Harry sat there blankly, blinking slowly. Nymph . . . what? What in Merlin's name was a nymph . . . nymph . . . _that_? The other boys in the room seemed to be fully aware of what Snape was speaking of, even an alarmingly pale Neville Longbottom who looked ready to faint on the spot.

"You are dismissed." Snape snarled, then left the room with a snap of his robes. The boys stood to exit, talking amongst themselves as they shuffled out into the hall. Many of the boys were making sexual innuendos and there was a lot of raucous laughter. Harry, Neville, and Ron dragged behind, the latter's face as red as his hair. "Bloody hell that was embarrassing. Discussing sex with a greasy git like Snape?" Ron said and his two companions nodded as they joined up with Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. "Hellp boys. Have a nice lecture with Proffessor Snape?" Luna asked and the other two girls snickered. "Shut up you two. How about you? How was your lecture with McGonagall?" Ron asked and the girls fell silent. Meanwhile, Harry was still pondering what that word Snape had used could mean. Maybe he could look it up in a dictionary after dinner in the library? "It was bloody uncomfortable it was. Snape kept glaring at us the entire time. Then he called us all nymphomaniacs and threatened to remove our . . . bits." Neville muttered and the girls gawked at him. "Nymphomaniacs? Surely you're not all that bad." Ginny stated, glancing at Harry from the corner of her eye.

Ginny noticed that Harry was being oddly quite. He hadn't said a word since meeting back up with them. She was beginning to think that having been forced to talk about sex with Snape had broken Harry's mind when he turned to her and their eyes met. Harry's face flamed and his eyes darted away instantly and Ginny grinned. Oh this was going to be too good. "So Harry, what did you think of the lecture?" She asked and Harry's blush deepened. "I think that the Minister needs to appoint other people to do this sort of thing." He muttered as the others looked at one another. Then, evil grins split all their faces. "Harry, who have you done it with?" Ron asked and Harry spluttered, a bewildered look on his face. "Wh-what?" He squeaked in surprise. "Yeah Harry. Who did you end up shagging? You're the Boy-Who-Lived, there's no way you can still be a virgin." Neville pointed out and Harry sincerely wished he could just sink into the ground like the ghosts of Hogwarts. "N-no, I mean . . . well I, uh. Oh look, we're going to be late!" Harry exclaimed and practically ran down the hall to get away from his friends. The group howled in laughter, watching the savior vanish around the corner. "That wasn't very nice of you." Luna pointed out, drifting next to them as they continued their hysterics.

"Come on Luna, Harry knows we're just having a bit of fun. He doesn't need to tell us who the lucky girl is." Ron said and Hermione nodded her agreement. "Well that's good considering there's nothing to tell. And it would be lucky boy, if you remember." Luna pointed out and then silence reigned. "Right, I almost forgot that Harry is . . . that way." Neville said and the others nodded. "What do you mean that there's nothing to tell Luna?" Ginny asked, straightening out her robes. "I mean that Harry is still a virgin." She said adn the others gawked. "By Merlin's name, there is no way that Harry is still a virgin!" Ron exclaimed, but Luna just nodded. "It's true. And I'm sure the twins have something that can prove it." Luna stated. The group stood there for a while. "Anyone want to wager?"

Harry nodded to Madam Pince as he entered the library right before dinner. He planned to skip and grab something from Dobby in the kitchens later so that he wouldn't have to face his immature friends. Besides, he really should study for his Charms test tomorrow. With that Harry found himself sitting in a secluded corner alone surrounded by books with Charms as their main component. He had only been studying for about thirty minutes when he remembered the reason he had originally wanted to come to the library. Glancing aorund Harry stood and went to the area he knew the dictionaries to be in and found the perfect one. Flipping to the N's he started scanning for the word. Finally he found it and read the description.

Nymphomaniac: n; a woman with abnormal sexual desires. als. nympho; a person whose behavior deviates from what acceptable esp. in sexual behavior.

Harry was mortified and slammed the dictionary shut, his face nearly as red as a Weasley's hair. To think that not only did Snape know a word of such caliber, but had also used it in a sentence in front of teenage boys was . . . disturbing. Harry gasped, nearly dropping the dictionary as arms slid around his chest and brought him backwards into a warm, firm body. "What's this Potter? Don't tell me you're that clueless." A voice whispered seductively in his ear. Harry shuddered, opening and closing his mouth. "I-I don't know what you're-oh!" Harry exclaimed, biting his lip to keep more embarassing noises from escaping. The other boy had nipped his ear lobe and then moved down to his neck. "Do you know what a hickie is Potter?" The other asked and Harry shook his head. His body stiffened and he threw his head back as the other started sucking on his pulse rather ravenously. Strands of silver blond hair tickled his nose and Harry gasped. "Malfoy?" He asked, and felt the other smirk against his skin. "Yes Potter?" He muttered in that infuriatingly sexy voice.

Harry groaned, squirming a bit in Draco's hold until the arms tightened slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked, feeling warm breath dancing on the back of his neck. "Mm, well I'm guessing that you won't go to any of your friends for this, or Merlin forbid _Severus_, I'm going to help you with your sexual education." Harry stiffened, his eyes wide in disbelief. "_What_?" He hissed, slipping into Parseltongue in his extremely shocked state. "I'm going to assume that meant "what." Why not Potter? I'm gay, you're obviously gay-."

"It's not obvious!"

"Oh please, the Weaslette practically threw herself at you and you didn't even bat an eyelash. Not to mention Cho Chang."

Harry just ducked his head and muttered a few choice words under his breath. "What do you say Potter?" Draco asked while surreptitiously running a hand under Harry's shirt. The hand traveled up slowly and gently flicked at a nipple. Harry arched his back and threw his hand over his mouth to cover up the moan. After a few silent moments he jerked his head in a nod and Draco smirked in triumph. Without another word he'd grabbed Harry's hand, placed the dictionary back in its original place and was leading harry eagerly down the hall. "Wh-where-?" Harry stuttered, trying to keep up with Draco's fast pace so he didn't fall. "Room of Requirement." Draco answered shortly. He practically yanked Harry the three times back and forth in front of the tapestry then yanked the door open and pulled them both inside. As soon as the click of the door closed, Draco pushed Harry up against the door and locked his lips onto Harry's. Harry gasped, eyes fluttering close in ecstasy. When Draco's tongue pushed against his lips lightly Harry went with instinct and instantly opened them to allow him access. Draco whipped them around and started backing Harry up.

Neither boy noticed nor cared about their surrounding other then the big, Slytherin green bed that Harry fell back on. Draco stayed standing gazing down at Harry with lust filled eyes. He slowly began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, taking in the sight of the tan skin lying out before him, just waiting to be ravished. "M-Malfoy." Harry whispered timidly. "Draco, Harry. Call me Draco." He insisted, kissing his collarbone. "Dr-Draco um . . . I-I don't want to go all the way." Draco nodded, kissing his way down Harry's body to his belly button. "That's fine Harry. I understand that you're nervous about this. I promise I won't do anything you won't like." Draco swore, looking up into hazy peridot eyes. Harry was leaning on his elbows, looking down at this boy who, until a few minutes ago, had been his biggest enemy. And now, he felt like he could trust him completely. "Okay." Harry whispered, biting his lower lip. Draco just smirked and moved down to Harry's pants, removing them slowly, and then his boxers. He gently grabbed hold of Harry's erection and began giving long, firm strokes. Harry moaned, falling back on the bed, his eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy. Draco for a moment, removing his own clothing before settling himself on top of Harry.

Draco ground his hips down, drawing a hiss from the smaller man's lips at the feeling of skin on skin contact. "Huh, Draco!" He cried, thrusting his hips up to meet Draco's move. Draco was laying small kisses all over Harry's face, speeding up his movements. Harry grasped Draco's shoulders, arching up into Draco's chest as his orgasm rushed through him quickly. He fell back onto the bed bonelessly, gazing up at Draco blearily. Draco continued rubbing himself against Harry for a bit before coming all over their bodies. He fell to the side and pulled Harry close to his body, nuzzling Harry's hair. Draco breathed Harry's scent in deeply, running a lazy hand up and down Harry's spine. "Was that your first time doing anything like that?" He asked and felt Harry nod against his chest. "That was . . . wow." Harry laughed breathlessly. Draco hummed in agreement as he ran his fingers through ebony locks. "Next time, we can try something different." Draco said and Harry looked at him from underneath his eyelashes. "Next time?" He asked and Draco scoffed. "Of course. You still have so much to learn. There's bondage, orgasm denial, S&M, M/s, toys, dirty talk, and more on a rather extensive list. Face it Harry, you're going to be stuck with me for a long time." Draco whispered seductively and Harry blushed before burying his face in Draco's rib cage, smiling.

2 months later. . .

"BLOODY HELL!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"That will be thirty sickles each please."

"Luna, how in Merlin's name did you know?"

"Malfoy? WITH MALFOY? 

"Ron, control yourself please!"

"What is going on?"

"Harry, with Malfoy? How could you? MALFOY?"

"What in Merlin's name are you shouting about?"

"Wow Harry good catch."

"Yeah Harry, not everyday someone can capture an Ice Prince."

"Fred, George, what are you talking about?

"Yes, what exactly has Weasley in a catatonic state?"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MALFOY!"

"..."

"Bloody hell."


	15. O is for Oops

O is for Oops

AN: Note to self: When you know that your little brother breaks anything electronic handed to him, don't give him your laptop. Because he will drop the laptop down two flights of stone steps. _**STONE. STEPS.**_ I didn't know a laptop could bounce like that! D: But anyways, that's why I've been offline, I had to get my comp. fixed.

It's the return of the twins! :D But they really screw up this time. Draco might just live up to his name and start spouting fire. A fair warning, the ending seems a bit rushed to me, but I am in a bit of a hurry. I'll probably go back later and fix it like all the others.

Rating: Very low T just because this might make people a bit squeamish.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table during breakfast, chatting amiably with Pansy and Blaize when it happened. The doors to the Great Hall flew open and two fiery haired twins fell through, scrambling over each other to try getting to their feet first. "HELP!" They both screamed, eyes wide. Draco had never seen the twins so blatantly terrified. Their hair was everywhere, their skin had no blood, even their freckles seemed none existant they were so pale.

"Experiment-!"

"Wrong formula-!"

"Really, REALLY bad-!"

"Blood, lots of blood-!"

"Hospital-!"

"St. Mungo's-!"

"Help-!"

"HARRY NEEDS HELP!"

If he was asked about the incident later, Draco would have told the entire truth. That he had no clue what had happened. The next thing he remembered was having one twin (whether it was Fred or George he couldn't tell) on the floor, face-down while the other tried unsuccessfully to pull him off while Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall rushed by into the hallway. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He roared, hands going to wrap around the unnamed twin's neck as the other tried prying him off. "We're sorry! We thought the formula was stable, we swear Draco!" The one standing cried and Draco whirled around, turning his fury and rage on him. "What was it? What happened?" He screamed and the twins both looked sheepish. "Well, we might have . . ."

"Possibly . . ."

"Kind of . . ."

"Caused Harry's chest to become a bit . . ."

"Inside out."

Draco felt all blood rush to his head as anger overcame him and he blacked out. Next time he conscious of his surroundings, both twins were on the floor, bleeding and moaning, cupping their sensitive bits. "Draco! Draco, now's not the time. Come on, they're taking him to St. Mungo's." Hermione was crying, grabbing at Draco's arm, trying to pull him into the hallway. Draco let himself be dragged, one word ringing through his head. "_Harry_."

Nine hours later, they were finally permitted into Harry's room. At first, the nurses had refused to let Draco in the room, saying only family was allowed. Draco had harshly pointed out that Harry _had_ no family and that if they didn't let him in the twins would like someone had just flicked them on the head compared to him. They didn't protest again. Draco released a shaky breath when he saw Harry. He was lying on his back, his entire midsection covered in bandages. One arm was above his head, fingers slightly curled and the other was by his side. He was in a potion-induced sleep for the next twenty minutes, recovering from the intense surgery he'd just undergone. Draco came up to his side, and brushed a few ebony locks away from his forehead silently. Sitting on the edge, Draco continued running his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. A small smile came over Harry's face and he sighed contently. He didn't know how long he did that before someone else entered the room. "Draco?" Hermione whispered and Draco looked up at her. "Yes?" He asked, rubbing a thumb over Harry's face. "Are you okay?" She asked and Draco frowned. "Yes, Gr-_Hermione_. I'm fine." He stated, going back to staring at Harry's face. "Draco . . . Draco you're crying." Hermione whispered and Draco stiffened.

He lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen without his knowledge. Then he couldn't stand it anymore. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and let himself cry, his entire body wracked with tears of relief. He felt arms surround his shoulders, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's okay Draco. He's okay Draco, Harry's okay." Hermione muttered, tears of her own running down her face. Meanwhile, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Molly stood in the doorway. They had never seen Draco lose so much composure, lose all his pride and break down in such a way. A small hand came up to Draco's hair and gently ran through the silky locks. "Draco..." A breathless voice whispered and Draco broke down even more. "Harry!" He cried, peppering kisses all over the drowsy face of his boyfriend. "Draco, it's okay. Why are you crying?" He whispered, sounding so adorably confused. He felt so tired, right down to his very bones and his memory was hazy. He remembered telling the twins he would try their new product out, then pain. Lots and lots of pain and blood.

"I almost lost you. I could have lost you Harry." Draco moaned, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "You didn't Draco. You didn't lose me. Don't cry Draco, don't cry, I'm right here Draco. I'm going anywhere." Harry slowly encased Draco into his arms, comforting the distraught 17 year old. "Please tell me you didn't kill the twins." Harry groaned after they had both calmed down and Draco chuckled. "No, Harry, I didn't kill them." Draco said, pressing a small kiss to Harry's jaw. "Just bloodied us up a bit and kneed us both in the groin." A voice muttered and both boys looked to the filled doorway. "Oh! Draco!" Harry hissed, glaring at the sheepish boy. "Sorry Harry. I really don't know, or even remember what I did to them. I sort of blacked out." Draco admitted and Harry rolled his eyes. "We're fine. We're really sorry Harry." Fred said, as both twins hurried to Harry's side, ignoring the way Draco stiffened and glared. "We thought the formula was stable, we really did!" George swore, taking ahold of Harry's slender hand. "It's okay." Harry said and all three men snorted. "No it's not! You'll never test one of our products again, we swear!" Fred stated, holding up a hand.

"From now on, only Ron and Ginny will test our products. They're more expendable." George stated, ignoring two indignant cries from somewhere in the room. "I don't mind testing-!" Harry started saying. "NO!" All occupants yelled and Harry jumped in surprise. "Never again Harry!" Draco growled, looking straight into his eyes. Through the entire duration of his stay, Draco and Harry went back and forth on the issue. Finally, the twins had Harry swear an unbreakable vow that he would never test one of their products again, satisfying all that had been worried over the boy.

_**READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME REAAAAAAAAAAAAAD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Since is being a _**DICK**_ it might be a few more days before I get the new chap up. I PMed a friend of mine to try to help me resolve the issue, but I'm not sure when they'll reply or even if they'll know how to resolve the issue. Please be patient, I promise this new chapter will be worth it!


	16. P is for Public

P is for Public

AN: This one's cute and fluffy. XD Except I kept trying to type "nurse" instead of "waitress" for some reason. I hope I caught every one 0_o And just a fun little sidenote, I've actually tried Butterbear at the Wonderful World of Harry Potter Amusement Park at Universal Studios Florida. _**IT WAS HEAVEN**_ D8

It could be seen as a partner to C for Confession but it's meant as more of a stand-alone.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently, smiling at the smaller boy. "Ready Harry?" He asked and Harry smiled back, slightly nervous but beaming. "Ready Dray." Harry stated and Draco nodded before reaching out and taking hold of the door handle in front of them, holding Harry's hand the entire way. People looked up, then went back to their business. Then, just as quickly, they turned back around and stared at the young couple. The relationship was very common knowledge, very high profile, and was the talk of the English Wizarding World. However, no one had seen the hot pair out in public, openly displaying affection. But there they stood, holding hands in the doorway to Madam Rosmerta's, a well-known lover's hot spot of Hogsmeade. After an awkward pause, Draco and Harry made their way to a secluded booth and sat across from one another. "Hello, how may I help you? What drink do you want?" A peppy waitress asked, staring only at Harry. "Um, I want a butterbeer please. Draco?" Harry saked, blushing lightly and Draco smirked. "Butterbear as well please." Draco stated, his eyes solely on Harry. "Right, I'll bring that butterbeer right out!" The waitress chirped and flounced away towards the kitchen.

"Does she seem a bit . . . odd to you?" Harry asked, placing his hand surreptitiously on the table top. Draco reached out and laid his hand on top of Harry's, giving him a knowing smile. "Not necessarily. It's normal for girls to become star struck like that. Especially when they're around you love." Draco muttered, chuckling at Harry's tomato-red face. "Sh-she does not!" He stuttered, face adorably naive looking. Draco just laughed and shook his head. "You are too cute sometimes Harry." Draco stated and Harry pouted at him, but said nothing. "Here we go! Here's your butterbear." The waitress came from seemingly nowhere and Harry jumped nearly out of his seat. "O-oh! Thank you miss." He laughed awkwardly as the waitress placed the buttebear in front of him, leaning over so that her chest was almost in Harry's face. Then she promptly turned and slammed the other butterbeer in front of Draco, spilling a bit of the sweet drink. "Oh. Sorry." She said, her voice and face totally unemotional. "It's no problem ma'am." Draco said cooly, pulling his wand from his sleeve. With a simple sweep of the wand, the spilled mess was gone.

The witch merely rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Harry. "So do you know what you want to eat yet?" She asked and Harry glanced at Draco. "Are you ready to order Dray?" He asked cutely, head tipping to the side a bit. "I'm ready if you are Har-Bear." Draco answered sickeninggly sweet. He saw the waitresse's hands tighten around her magic pad, the quick-notes quill working overtime and at a rapid pace, writing down her innermost thoughts. Draco had an inkling that he didn't want to know what the words on the pad were. "Um, I guess I'll have the chicken." Harry stated and the waitress gave him a thousand-watt smile. "That's a very good choice Mr. Potter! You're going to love it!" She squealed and Harry leaned away from her, looking a bit scared. "Um . . . yeah." Harry muttered, glancing at Draco. Draco just sat there, smug and trying to hold in his laughter at the situation. "I'll have the pasta please." Draco told the woman and she frowned at him like he was the most annoying person in the world. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be right back." She snapped and stomped off, her heels clicking menacingly on the floor.

Harry's eyes were wide and disbelieving as he looked after her. "She's . . . she's being so _horrible_ to you Dray!" He exclaimed, looking fit to burst into tears at any moment. "It's okay Harry, I'm used to it." Draco admitted as he took a drink from his butterbear. "But it's not fair Draco! Why is she acting this way?" Harry asked, sounding incredibly upset. Draco looked at him from over the edge of his drink. "Harry. Just look around! No one is happy I'm here with you, that's why. It's because I'm a Malfoy. Death Eater's son and dark family born pureblood. And you're a Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, one-third of the Golden Trio, and incredibly, cutely naive. They hate me for stealing their hero away from them." 'And their eligible sons and daughters who could marry into the Potter-Black money.' Draco thought, but he didn't dare state this out loud, knowing it would only upset Harry even more. From the corner of his eyes Harry surveyed the room and realized it was true. Throughout the room, people would periodically throw dirty looks Draco's way, and in the case of one table, even crude hand signs. "But they don't even know you! They know nothing about you!" Harry exclaimed adamantly, grasping Draco's hand. Suddenly Harry's face darkened. "And I can date whoever the bloody hell I want!" He hissed and Draco felt a jolt of pleasure run down his spine. The moments where Harry was outspoken and brazen always affected Draco something fierce.

After a few more minutes of Harry brooding sullenly, the waitress returned with their food. She placed Harry's in front of him almost reverently, then practically threw Draco's at him. Harry's face flushed with righteous anger. "Would you like some parmesian Mr. Potter?" She asked, giggling inappropriately as she appeared behind his shoulder. Without prompting she leaned over and promptly rested her, admittedly large, bosom against his back and shoulder. Harry squeaked and almost threw himself from the chair. However, Harry was so polite that he tried to cover it up as coughing. Draco, seeing the whole exchange, stiffened and narrowed his eyes, slowly returning his drink to the table. When the waitress repeated the movement, Draco cleared his throat loudly. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your . . . _appendages_ from my boyfriend's body, please ma'am. You are making him rather uncomfortable." Draco said, voice even and controlled though his eyes spoke a different story. The waitress scoffed, face twisting into an ugly mask of what was once beauty. "Shove off Death Eater." 

Draco nearly said something, he was at the edge of his patience with this woman, when he saw the look on Harry's face. "_Excuse you_!" He snarled, whipping around in his chair. "I believe that you owe my boyfriend an apology! And not just for that last, totally inappropriate remark, but for the way you've treated him the entire night!" Harry said, getting to his feet. The waitress looked dumbstruck, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Draco was amused to see that Harry was the same height as the rather small waitress.

"But he's-!"

"Been nothing but courteous and proper all evening! I don't know what your problem is, but you should know better then to go and insult someone else's boyfriend and shamelessly flirt with someone who's taken you . . . you . . . skank!" Draco coughed loudly, trying to cover his nearly uproarous laughter. Harry rarely used such language, and seeing him get all riled up was rather amusing. Draco stood and wrapped an arm around Harry, trying to be of comfort to him. "Wha? How dare you-!" The waitress started, one hand flying up to the top of her bosom and the other on her hip. "No, how dare _you_. It's none of your concern who I date. It's no concern to _any_ of you! It is _my_ life and _I_ will live _my_ life the way _I_ want!" Harry exclaimed to the room, throwing his hands up in exasperation. The room was quiet, quiet enough to hear a quill fall. "Merlin I love you!" Draco laughed, kissing Harry's cheek sweetly. Harry, as if only just noticing what he'd done blushed and ducked his head, twisting the tip of one foot nervously into the ground. "'S not my fault they're all too nosy for their own bloody good." Harry muttered, sounding sheepish.

"No, it most definitely is not Harry. What say me and you go on to Honeydukes? We'll steal down to the kitchens tonight for a bite." Draco whispered in his ear and Harry smiled at him. "Of course." With that, they paid for the meal, grasped each other's hands and left Madam Rosmerta's, leaving behind a dumbfounded crowd.


	17. Q is for Quidditch

Q is for Quidditch

AN: Did anybody not see this coming? :| It's pretty obvious what Q would be right? :p

JoanneAStorm: I KNOW D: I realized it RIGHT AFTER I UPLOADED DDDXXX I was like "No...I couldn't have...NOOOO!" DX I'll go back and fix it like all the other chapters after. It's butterBEER not butterBEAR however hilarious that image is XD. And I'm sorry to say I'm not all that big on writing lemons. I might have one or two more, maybe a lime but other then that, most of this stuff is fluffy and/or depressing.

Harry gasped lightly, almost silently, arching his back. A hand was under his shirt, lightly tracing the area around his left nipple, teasingly brushing against it then dancing away. "Draco! Stop teasing!" Harry whined, pushing his chest up into the touch. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek sweetly. "Patience love. All in due time." Draco whispered in his ear and Harry shuddered. "I hate to remind you . . . _really_ hate to, but we don't _have_ time! We have to be on the Quidditch field in five minutes!" Harry hissed and he felt Draco freeze, lips pressed against his neck. Then he sighed and turned away, straightening his Quidditch gear. "You're right of course. And if we don't show up, the game can't exactly start right?" Draco smirked over his shoulder at Harry's disheveled state. "Yeah . . . and then Gryffindor wouldn't be able to wipe the floor with Slytherin again." Harry smirked, his face sporting a cheeky grin. Draco chuckled and grabbed Harry's chin as he passed by to the door. "Smart little right bint aren't you?" He asked, voice low and sultry.

Harry pressed himself up against Draco, nose to nose with the boy. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the bint in this relationship." He muttered, looking Draco straight in the eyes. "Oh you are most definately the bint, you're too pretty not to be." Draco answered as Harry chuckled. "Everyone always says _you're_ the pretty one." Harry responded. "But I'm not the one who takes it up the-!"

"DRACO! HARRY! GET YOUR PONCEY ARSES OUT HERE!"

Both boys sighed, their good-hearted banter interrupted by Ginny Weasley's shrill voice. "Merlin that girl inherited Molly Weasley's lungs and temper." Draco hissed as he rubbed foreheads with Harry. "Of course she did, she's the only girl. Now what say we go out there before she starts ranting? Trust me, you won't like that." Harry purred and Draco groaned. "I suppose we must." He sighed as if he was suffering before grasping Harry's hand tightly and leading him out of the Slytherin locker rooms. Right outside the door were Ginny and Marcus Flint. Marcus threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Finally! Please, can you two drag the magnets you call lips away from one another for about ten minutes to play single game of Quidditch?" Marcus yelled and Harry, at least, had the decency to blush. Draco however merely smirked in a smug way. "Of course Marcus. Let's go then." Draco stated and departed with a final, chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry stood in the doorway with a dreamy look on his face until he saw Ginny. Ginny was standing, her arms crossed, hip cocked to the left and a look that said 'you're kidding me' loud and clear on her face. Harry blushed and ducked his head, clearing his throat. "Right, well, let's get on with it then." Harry started, marching past Ginny. "Harry, you still have the pre-game speech." Ginny reminded as she followed behind. The only answer was Harry's long, loud groan.

Harry shifted nervously, fully aware of the knowing looks his teammates were giving him. The minute he'd walked through the door the twins had given identical wolf-whistles and jeered at him good-naturedly. Everyone else hid smiles and snickers but had enough class not to say anything. The twins were another story.

"Alright there Harry?"

"Yeah, alright there 'smart little, right bint?'"

"Oh no dear brother. If I recall, Draco is supposedly the bint."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Harry crowed, face beet red. "You used your products on me and Draco to eavesdrop on our conversations? I can't believe you would betray me like that! I can't believe you'd do that to me!" He squeakked and the twins looked sufficiently cowed. "No harm meant Harry. It was just a spot of fun." George muttered, ignoring Harry's rapidly coloring face. "You . . . you . . . I'll deal with you later!" Harry sighed, scrubbing his face with both his hands. "All right. Here we go. It's time to go out there and do what we always do the best; plow down Slytherin." Harry said, and the others agreed heartily. "And don't worry, my relationship won't get in the way. On the field, I don't love Draco." Harry reassured and then froze. "I-I mean, I do love Draco, just not while we're . . . I mean, we-we're only rivals on the field and all other feelings are . . . what I mean is . . ." Harry stopped and the room was enveloped in silence. Finally Harry just put his face in his hands. "Just do your best and whip their arses." He groaned as his voice was muffled by his hands.

His teammates just chuckled a reply and shuffled out one by one until it was just Harry and Ginny. "I hate my life." Harry pouted, resting his head against the red-head who was the same size as him. "Oh Harry, this is all just part of being a teen. Now suck it up and catch that snitch." Ginny snorted, and threw Harry's Firebolt at him before leaving the room. Harry sighed and followed her.

It was nearly thirty minutes into the game and Harry had yet to even glance the snitch. Draco was on the opposite side of the pitch, both of them were flying aimlessly. "And the lovebirds Malfoy and Potter are on opposites sides of the pitch still. However, we all know that eventually the polar magnets on their faces will attract each other and-!"

"MR. LEE!"

"Sorry professor, just trying to stick to the truth of the background story." Jordan Lee stated and Harry could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. "Stuff it Lee!" He yelled as he flew over the commentator's box. "And there's Potter, always with a quirky saying or comeback." A low rumbling of laughter fell through the crowd. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when he saw it. The golden flash right in the middle of the pitch, lazily floating back and forth. He was off like a shot, absently noticing Draco heading the same way, but head-on at him. Amazingly the snitch wasn't moving, staying perfectly right in the middle of the pitch. They were both approaching at dangerously high speeds. the crowd was blocked out, their entire world went away until only the snitch was in view, the only important thing. Swooping, dodging players, side-swiping bludgers, both boys gained on the snitch. Closer . . . closer . . . both put their hands out to catch the little yellow ball. Closer . . . Harry could feel the wings on his fingertips, now the cold metal, the ridges around the snitch, and YES!

Harry came to a complete, sudden stop and stared, blinking. Then he looked up at Draco who was also staring at him. The crowd was deathly quiet, not a sound being made. Even Jordan Lee was quiet. All the players had stopped and were also watching the two. Then a slow smile crossed both their faces and they both burst out laughing. They brought their brooms closer and shared a small kiss. Finally, the crowd went wild with noise and teammates of both sides were congratulating the boys on a job very well done. For the small, gold snitch was clasped between two hands; one copper bronze and one porcelain white.


	18. R is for Radiation

R is for Radiation

AN: This one IS sad, and you can kind of guess why from the title. Also, I'm pretty sure this is the "type" I had in mind, but if it's not somebody please point it out and I'll change it. I'm going off personal experience from a friend here. This one made me cry, especially since I'm listening to Adele's "Someone Like You." :(

Draco sat in the hallway of the hospital, shoulders slumped, hands hanging loosely between his legs, thinking. Leukemia. Harry had Leukemia. And not just any Leukemia, but stage 4 Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. Inoperable, quite nearly incurable at this stage and overall hopeless for all parties involved. Draco leaned his head back against the cool wall of the hospital. They could have hours with him, or days, maybe even a few months, but not years. The doctors had made it very clear that this was the end and that it was coming soon with every ticking second. Draco could hardly bring himself to believe that this was happening.

It was only three years after the end of the war. They had survived so much, been through so many dangers, obstacles, pains, faced all of them head-on and now it was all for nothing. They had just had a baby two months ago, a little boy named Cedric Sirius Malfoy with silver-blond hair and Harry's eyes. Draco was going to be a single father at only 21 with what felt like the entire Wizarding World rooting for him to lose. Things had been so good for them these past three years. They had gotten married, bought a small house together, gotten good jobs that they both loved, and had just started a family. Behind the scenes, however, Harry had been hiding things. He hadn't thought it such a big deal. He had been feeling weak lately and would gain a fever every once in a while. He had put it off as repurcussions of his pregnancy and put it out of his mind. Then he'd began sleeping more and more, and he noticed that he was losing weight. He had refused to acknowledge that there was a problem and his it all from Draco for weeks.

Then, one day Draco came home to Cedric screaming at the top of his lungs in his crib, alone. Then, once he had picked up his son and taken care of him, he went in search of Harry. He found him face-down on the kitchen tiles, hair splayed around him, limbs askew like a murder victim in the muggle soaps his mother had been become fond of. Draco had instantly fire-called St. Mungo's, then once Harry was rushed to the hospital, he dropped Cedric off at the Weasley's briefly explaining the situation to a frazzled Hermione, and rushed to the hospital. After a few hours, a doctor had apporached and said that Harry was conscious and he could see him. Draco had sat on the bed and taken one of Harry's hands, asking him what happened. Harry had just shrugged hopelessly. "I fell and I just . . . I couldn't get up." He said, eyes watery and his face flushed from fever. Draco had kissed his forehead and together they waited for the doctor to return with the blood work. Because sometimes, even Wizards had to do things the muggle way.

Words hadn't been spoken when the doctor delivered the news. Even with all their advancement, their superior knowledge, with everything even wizards hadn't been able to wipe out all forms of cancer, only a few. This wasn't one of them. They'd asked the usual questions; is there anything we can do? Is it treatable? What about radiation? Is there any hope? And finally, the big question; how long? The doctor said that it was spreading at an incredibly quick rate since the "blast crisis" that had released all the unhealthy malignant blood cells into Harry's blood stream. That it had been doing so for, maybe, months. He predicted two weeks at the least, five months at the very most. And that was that. The doctor offered his condolences then left the room. Draco had fire-called the news to Hermione and Ron and they had fire-called all the other family friends. He'd fire-called his mother and father, then he'd gone and sat by Harry's side again. The rest of that night was spent in perfect silence.

The rest of that week, a steady stream of friends in and out of the room had continued. And day after day Draco watched Harry grow weaker and weaker, just wasting away in the hospital bed. Holding Cedric every chance he got, holding him close to his heart and speaking to him in low tones. Now here they were, eleven days since Harry collapsed and Draco knew. It was over.

When Draco walked back into the room Harry was awake and conscious. Lately he'd been sleeping hours upon hours, and was only somewhat lucid on the rare moments he awoke. Harry gave him a smile and held his hand out. Draco walked forward slowly, taking the frail hand into his own. "Hold me?" Harry whispered and Draco forced a smile as he climbed into the bed next to Harry. This was one of the rare moments where they were alone. Draco wrapped his arms around the small body lying on top of his, the weight practically non-existant. He stroked Harry's back gently, humming a familiar song to him. "I'm so sleepy Draco. But I don't want to sleep anymore. I want to stay awake and talk to all of you. In my right mind, at the very least." Harry sighed against Draco's chest and Draco swallowed thickly. "Go ahead and sleep however much you want Harry. We'll all be here when you wake up. Then you can talk to us as much as you want." Draco whispered and he felt Harry smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He whispered lowly, burrowing deeper into Draco's arms.

They were quiet for a long time, listening to the muffled sounds of the hospital around him. "Draco?" Draco almost missed the call of his name. "Harry?" He questioned quietly. "I'm scared." Harry admitted and Draco almost broke down and started bawling. Throughout this entire ordeal, Harry had never once said those words, made that face, showed that emotion. He had been so strong, so proud. And now here he was, lying in Draco's arms, withered and dying and finally he said it. "I know. I am too Harry." Draco said, petting Harry's hair gently. Draco continued doing so long after Harry had fallen asleep. He stared at the ceiling, not bliking, not making any movements other then the smooth, steady strokes down his husband's ebony hair.

Hermione Granger-Weasley got off work early that day, and decided to visit Harry while she could. She knew that time was limited now, everyone could see it. Harry would die soon, so she had to get every minute she could with him before he left them so young. Hermione felt her shoulders slump as she stepped into the elevator to go to Harry's floor level. All she could htink about were Harry, Draco and Cedric. Poor, _poor_ Cedric and Draco. She couldn't even begin to imagine the suffering Draco must be going through, watching the man he loved dying before his eyes and being able to do absolutely nothing about it. And Cedric would only ever have thier memories of his "mommy," he was too young to remember Harry now. She stepped out and headed down the hall, to the left, and up the corridor to room 713. The irony was not lost on her at all about this room number.

Quietly opening the door, she stepped in and froze, eyes wide. Lying on the bed were Harry and Draco, chest to chest. Draco lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and stroking Harry's ebony locks tenderly, slowly. His eyes were blank gray orbs, unfocused and distant from his surroundings. He hadn't even flinched when Hermione had walked in, hadn't even glanced her way for the slightest second. He just continued that one, continuous motion. Over, and over, and over. And there Harry lay. So small and tiny, practically engulfed by the bed and Draco's body surrounding his own. His hands holding onto the fabric of Draco's shirt, skinny legs entangled with Draco's, his face peaceful with a small smile gracing his thin, cotton candy pink lips. Hermione covered her mouth, stifling a sob, because she knew. She knew. There were so many things she could do now, she could say. I'm sorry; it's okay; it's going to all right. She could hug Draco; take Harry away, make Draco stop torturing himself. She could fire-call the friends and family, bring Cedric to distract Draco from his grief. Of all the things she could do, she did noe. And of all the things she could say, only one slipped out of her mouth. Only two small words.

"Oh Draco."


	19. S is for Slow

S is for Slow

AN: This chapter...changed six times. :| CHAPTER. FROM. _**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL. **_And I realize it's short, but well...this chapter sucked! *Pouts*

Rated M: Slow, sweet, gentle Drarry sex.

Harry's fingers danced across Draco's collar bone slowly and the blond smiled. He cracked one eye open to glance at his small boyfriend lying across his naked chest. "Comfortable Harry?" He asked, grinning at the green-eyed boy. "Very." Harry answered as he snuggled into Draco's chest, hand resting lightly over his heart. Draco just chuckled and ran his fingers through ebony hair, down his neck, then his spine causing goose bumps to form over Harry's nude body from the pleasure. Harry kissed Draco soundly, their tongues intertwining, playfully fighting for dominance. Draco moved his hips a bit and Harry could feel Draco's awakened erection. Giggling softly Harry sat up and straddled Draco's thighs while Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, running his thumbs across smooth skin. "Quite the abrassive one tonight, aren't we?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry didn't say anything just slowly grinded down onto Draco, biting his lip to keep his moan quiet. A full-body shudder took over Draco and his hands tightened on Harry. "Oh you're pushing your luck Potter." Draco growled, then attempted to roll them over. But Harry wouldn't budge, stubbornly digging his knees in and pushing his hands down on Draco's shoulders. "Npt tonight Malfoy. Tonight, _I'm _in control." Harry purred and Draco gave in instantly. It didn't happen often, but Harry often had his bouts of possessiveness and occasionally could become very commanding in the bedroom. There was a never a moment where Draco found Harry so sexy as when he was like this, except the few times he was being completely and utterly submissive to him. It never ceased to amaze him how Harry's sexiest moments were complete opposites; overwhelmingly dominant and dangerously submissive. Draco had no disillusions though; he knew that Harry was never out of control in their relationship. Harry owned him, mind, body, and soul. But he owned him right back, in the romantic way. There was no one else for Draco and no one else for Harry. They were meant for each other.

Harry ran his fingers across Draco's nipples, making them stand straight up from the light brush. Harry giggled sweetly and leaned down to play with the small nubs. "You're so cute when you're horny." Harry laughed and Draco glared at him playfully, delivering a swift swat to Harry's bum. Harry squeaked and his hips jerked forward to avoid the hand groping him, causing both boys to moan wantonly. "Come on Harry, stop being such a little tease!" Draco hissed and Harry nodded. Reaching behind him, Harry firmly grasped Draco's erection before lining up with his hole. Slowly Harry sunk down onto Draco's hardness and they both groaned at the feeling. Harry closed his eyes, bearing the small amount of pain he was experiencing. Draco gripped Harry's hips to the point of bruises, trying not to thrust up. After a few seconds Harry started bouncing up and down in tiny motions. Draco rolled his hips as Harry came down. Harry threw his head back, picking up his pace until the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room obscenely along with Harry's loud moans and Draco's gasping. "Harry!" Draco called, thrusting up as Harry came down and Harry shrieked from pleasure.

Draco sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry as the grinded against one anothre slowly, drawing out their pleasure. Draco kissed Harry languidly, tongues having a slow war of dominance. "Draco . . . Dray!" Harry called breathlessly, face flushed and body arched. Finally, both boys came explosively, hanging onto each other tightly, riding out their orgasms together. Draco chuckled, kissing Harry on the forehead lightly as he leaned back, lying on the pillows with Harry on his chest once again. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered, quickly falling into slumber. Draco ran his nails up and down Harry's back lightly. "I love you too, Harry James Potter."


	20. T is for Traitor

T is for Traitor

AN: X.x I'm so tired! I'm doing this at 3:30 in the morning listening to Glee because it won't let me sleep! You guys better be grateful D: Jk, I'm just a bit cranky I don't really mean that, I'm bitchy when I'm tired :p This one's very dark and triggers easily probably. But it has a happy ending! I swear!...somewhat happy...

Prequal to I for Impersonate

Rating: M for despritive torture, descriptive rape, mentioned rape, hopelessness, Draco's mouth saying bad words, and Voldemort's noseless face.

Draco's head was down, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep. Whether he was asleep or not was unsure, he was always somewhat conscious and always aware of his surroundings now. He had long since lost all feeling in his arms as they hung from the ceiling of his dank, dark cell. There was absolutely no sound, no light, nothing. Draco's senses were all out of balance, his mind constantly playing tricks with him. He had no idea how long he'd been here or how much longer he would be kept alive. The Dark Lord's patience was wearing thin, his persistance becoming more aggressive. Not towards Draco, no. He hadn't lifted a finger to Draco hadn't touched him in any way except to grab his chin to look him in the eye. No the one the Dark Lord was hurting was Draco's beloved, the one person he cared for above all others, even his mother.

Draco jumped, eyes snapping open as the door to his cell opened and heavy footsteps were heard entering the room slowly. "Hello Draco." A voice hissed and Draco felt a cold tendril of fear go down his spine, but he refused to show it. "Tell me Draco, have you considered the offer more?" Voldemort asked, but Draco remained silent as the footsteps stopped. Draco knew he was standing right in front of him, he could smell his putrid breath. "Come now Draco, this can't last much longer. Not for you, and most certainly not for H-!"

"Don't you _DARE_ say his name you filthy fucking mudblood!"

Draco stiffened, practically feeling the anger pouring off Voldemort in waves. "I'm sure that's worth at least forty lashings. Front and back each." Voldemort growled and Draco clenched his jaw, determined. "He can take it. We'll never give up, not to you." Draco growled and Voldemort chuckled. "Are you so certain about that Malfoy?" Voldemort whispered into his ear. Draco felt the tell-tale grip on his jaw and steeled himself. "_Legilimens_." Voldemort pratically purred and Draco was dropped into another time and place of Voldemort's memory. A young boy lie on the ground in front of him. He was curled in the fetal position, his black hair around his shoulders as if trying to act like a shroud. His body was paled from lack of sunlight and covered with bruises and abrasions. He was nothing but skin and bones, arms twiggy, stomach slightly sunken, ribs visible; he was practically a skeleton. Despite all of this, he was still the most gorgeous thing Draco had ever laid eyes on. He watched as Voldemort walked over to Harry and kneeled down. For the first time in a long time the two were alone in the room, no Death Eaters in sight. Instead of comforting him however, this made Draco feel even more worried.

In a mockery of affection, Voldemort pushed locks of ebony hair away from the boy's face before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Harry . . . wake up Harry. It's time to play." Voldemort said gently, chuckling as Harry whimpered in his sleep, curling up even more. "Harry wake up, or I'll make you." Voldemort still spoke softly, though Draco knew he could in a heart beat. Finally he got impatient and stood, grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and yanking him up. Harry shrieked in pain, eyes snapping open and hands flying to the one clutching his ahir so ruthlessly. Voldemort walked to a large, metal table in the middle of the room dragging Harry by his hair before slamming him down on it harshly. Instantly binds flew out and snagged Harry's arms and legs, holding them down, immobilising him. "You should have learned by now Harry, I'm very impatient. I hate to be kept waiting." Voldemort's voice was still gentle as he circled the table to stand at Harry's head to look down at him. "I'm sorry." Harry whimpered, cringing slightly. Voldemort hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose only a small punishment is necessary." He said, drawing his wand.

Teasingly he trailed the piece of wood down Harry's body, stopping just below his navel. Harry screamed, back arching as the tip glowed red and heat emanated from the wand. The sickening smell of burnt flesh filled Draco's nostrils as Voldemort dug the wand deeper into the skin. Finally Voldemort drew the wand away, tears cascading down Harry's face. The burn was about a dime in length and diameter, not too big. "There, that wasn't so bad was it Harry?" Voldemort asked and Harry shook his head. Voldemort reached down and dug his right index finger into the wound. "What was that Harry?" He asked loudly over the screams. "No! No, it wasn't that bad!" Harry shrieked and Voldemort pulled back. "Good boy." Voldemort muttered, petting Harry like some kind of wild animal he had tamed. Which, Draco guessed, he was in a sense. "Now then Harry, I'm going to give you a choice today." Voldemort explained as Harry stared at him, almost blindly. Voldemort continued petting him, the movements offering a false sense of comfort.

"Since your pretty little traitor Draco continues to be stubborn, you will be given ten lashes across the stomach either way. But would you rather be blinded or have your mouth froze open today?" Harry released a shuddering breath. Draco knew both choices were terrifying. On one hand, having his mouth forced to stay open would give Voldemort a little bit more control, more freedom to do as he wished with Harry's body. On the other, he wouldn't be able to see anything Voldemort was doing blinded. "I . . . blinded." Harry whispered and Voldemort smiled indulgently, pointing his wand. "Caecus*." Harry gasped and Draco knew everything had gone dark. He could only imagine the pure terror Harry was feeling at that moment. He saw Voldemort walk soundlessly towards Harry's feet, shedding his robes. He climbed onto the metal, placing his hands on Harry's ankles. Harry jumped and bit down on his lip to stifle a scream.

Sliding up Harry's body, Voldemort's hands slowly trailed up Harry's legs, thighs, hips, stomach, chest, up to his neck. Voldemort grasped the thin neck tightly and Harry's mouth gaped, trying desperately to bring in air. Voldemort on until Harry almost completely stopped struggling then let go, allowing Harry to gasp lungfuls of air desperately, sobbing quietly. "I'm going to whip you now Harry." Vodemort said, summoning a cat-o-nine-tails. Draco desperately wanted to cry out, to warn Harry. This was no normal whip, it had metal tips on all the ends that were laced with pain potion Draco knew. "Yes." Harry whispered and Voldemort smirked before bringing the whip down cruelly. "One!" Harry screamed, back arching as Voldemort laughed. Harry counted all ten lashings, crying hysterically the entire time. Finally, Voldemort placed the whip down and stroked Harry's arms. "Shh, now Harry. It's over now my little jade." Draco grit his teeth at Voldemort's pet name for Harry; he'd been using it for weeks (months? He had no idea how long it had been) now.

Once Harry had calmed himself a bit, Voldemort lifted his hips slightly. Harry whined pitifully, shaking his head as Voldemort caressed his hips. "Now Harry, you know how it goes. Now take it like a good boy, and maybe I'll remove the blinding spell before I leave." Harry stopped his minute struggling and Voldemort kissed his thigh. "Good." He whispered, then slammed his way into the boy. He set a fast, brutal pace while Harry sobbed and begged quietly for him to stop, to go away. Finally Voldemort was finished and he climbed off Harry and the table, walking around to his head again. Caressing his face, Voldemort spoke softly. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived; helpless and bound in front of me, begging so pretilly." Voldemort suddenly grabbed Harry's face viciously, digging his nails in to his cheeks. Harry arched his back but no sounds were heard from. "You are nothing boy. Just a figure-head for a world at war with itself, in itself. You never had any power to defeat me, not even close. Isn't that right?" He asked, but Harry remained stubbornly silent. "_Isn't it_?" Voldemort hissed, digging his nails in deeper. "Yes! It's true, I never had that sort of power!" Harry cried, and Voldemort released him. "For that rebellion, I will leave the blinding spell in place until next time. Think on what you've done Harry." Voldemort whispered as he put his robes on again.

As Voldemort left the room, the images stopped and they were back in Draco's room. Draco felt the tears falling silently down his face. "You sick, twisted bastard!" Draco hissed menacingly. "Twenty lashes more Draco. Care to make it forty for an even one-hundred lashes front and back? I'm sure Harry will scream so beautifully taking your punishment." More then ever Draco wanted to lash out, to throw insults in his face but held his tongue. He wasn't entirely sure that Harry was survive that many lashes in his condition. "Now Draco, I have a proposition for you." Voldemort whispered and Draco sneered but stayed resolutely silent. Voldemort leaned in until his mouth was right next to Draco's ear. "If you join the ranks of my Death Eaters . . . I'll let both you _and_ Harry live." Draco stiffened, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "You'll have to share him of course. He'd be my consort, bear my heir, be more mine then yours. But he'd be alive, and he'd have the chance to start his own family. Maybe I'll even permit to carry an heir for you. But only if you join me. Think on it Draco, which is better; Harry living his days as a consort with children to care for, no more running, no more life-threatening adventures and permitted to see you any time you so wish? Or dying alone, cold, starving, and tortured somewhere his cries will never reach you?" With that final thought, Voldemort turned on his heel and briskly left the room.

Draco's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the door opening and banging into the wall. It couldn't have been that long since Voldemort had left, but it didn't matter. As hard as it was, Draco knew he would join Voldemort. Harry might not be happy, Merlin knew, but it was all for Harry. While bearing Voldemort an heir was not high on Harry's wishlist, it would be better for them this way. Draco couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry, of his Harry dying alone in that horrible room. and no matter who the father, Harry would love those children unconditionally. However, the choice was taken from him a few seconds later. "Malfoy? Is that Malfoy?" A voice whispered nearby and Draco's head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief. Before him stood one figure with bright red hair and one with bushy brown hair. Granger and Weasley were standing in his cell, right in front of him. And further behind was the tall, imperious figure Severus Snape who quickly strode forward with potions in hand. "Draco, drink this. It'll repair any nerve damage in your arms." Severus muttered quickly, holding the vial to Draco's lips. Without question, Draco tipped his head back and downed the potion. Instantly he hissed in discomfort as feeling returned to his arms before Granger managed to spell him down.

Without waiting for anyone to say a word, Draco was off like a snitch. He skidded around corners and down hallways he had memorized from the repeated times he'd seen them in memories before stopping in front of a familiar steel door. Throwing the door open, Draco dully noted that no one else was in the room before he hurried to Harry's decimated form, still lying restrained on the table. Swiping black hair from his face, Draco felt a burst of pure raw magic travel through him to the binds on Harry's body and to his eyes, canceling the blinding spell. "Draco . . ." Harry whispered, remaining perfectly still. "Hi Harry. Come on, baby we're getting out of here." Draco whispered urgently, throwing his robe off and revealing the muggle clothing that had been underneath before wrapping Harry in the robe as gently as he could. Harry touched Draco's cheek softly. "Is it really you? You're real this time?" He asked and Draco's jaw tightened as he fought back tears when he realized what Harry was asking. He distinctly remembered one memory of Voldemort walking in to Harry holding a whispered conversation with an imaginary Draco.

"Yes, it's me Harry. The Order is here, we're escaping. You'll never have to go this again, ever." Draco swore, holding the small body close to his, turning to the door. Snape, Granger, and Weasley stood in the frame, watching the two of them contemplatively. Their relationship had not been public information to anyone, so this was a surprising view. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and buried his face in Draco's neck, sighing deeply. "Okay Draco, I trust you." Harry mumbled, his lips moving against Draco's neck softly. Draco didn't respond but for the first time in he didn't know how long, a warmth spread through him. It didn't matter in that moment that they would spend months waking in a dead sleep, sitting up in bed screaming. It didn't matter that Harry would have issues with physical contact for years. It didn't matter that the scars would always be there, would always be a reminder of the time they spent being tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At that second in time, the only thing that mattered to Draco was Harry's safety and the sheer wonder and disbelief that Harry _still_ trusted him.


	21. U is for Uncomfortable

U for Uncomfortable

AN: Evidently, inspiration has struck after getting past my chapter from hell (Slow) and I am in a groove :D That's good news for you guys. Also it helps that my Texas Rangers just won the ALCS XD I was so happy I was waving my arms and smacked myself in the face with my phone. I gave myself a bloody nose D: But it was worth it! WORLD SERIES BABY!

...Sirius and Remus cameos in this chapter :D!

Rating: Eh, K-K+...well, T actually because Draco can't help but cuss and neither can Ron. Defensive-Overprotective!Draco, Insecure!Harry.

All Pureblood customs are based on my own views of what I imagine wizarding Purebloods to feel like. I remember Rowling once writing that Purebloods had many rules and regulations, some frivolous.

Tonight was a big night for Harry. After three months of planning, the engagement party for he and Draco was upon them at the Malfoy Manor. It was a major event; black-tie, big-name Purebloods, and coming with them were the old traditions of blood purity. Harry had invited his friends of course, and it was for this reason and one other rather large issue that he was worried. Harry himself was considered a half-blood, but since he was raised by muggles he had no clue on the customs of Purebloods. And of course there was Hermione, a muggle-born who was practically being thrown to the wolves at this party.

While Harry would never regret his decision to marry Draco, would never want it any other way, he couldn't feel at that times that perhaps he wasn't . . . good enough. In the eyes of these people, he was as good as muggleborn, and that was a dangerous thing to be considered when you're marrying a pureblood. People could deny you entrance to their establishments, blackmail you into unsavory dealings, cheat you out of things that you didn't understand, and many other numerous misgivings could take place all because his parents had been murdered and he'd been placed with muggle relatives. There was still so much he needed to learn about his world. Even at nineteen years old he still sometimes felt like that eleven year old boy standing in the rundown shack his uncle had forced them to when the Hogwarts letters atarted coming in. He still felt like that boy who watched Hagrid tear down the door, stroll in, and reveal his true heritage to him. The same boy who was so lost at the train station, just happening to hear Molly Weasley talking of the platform. That same boy who met Draco for the first time ever in Madam Malkin's, having not the foggiest idea what Slytherin and Gryffindor were.

Harry stood fidgeting in Narcissa's room, the woman flitting around quickly but elegantly. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were there as well, helping him get ready. Luna was fixing up his face that had a nasty bruise across his nose from a bad slip down the Malfoy stairs. Ginny was giving his nails a good work over, buffing and makin them shine. Hermione was playing with his hiar, that now reached to his shoulder since Draco liked Harry's hair since it curled slightly. All the while Narcissa was explaining certain aspects of the Pureblood world to him and Hermione. "When you meet an older male Pureblood for the first time it's customary to calm them Lord followed by their last name, married or not. Their male heirs or any member of thier family that is not head of the family is approached as Sir followed by surname. If you are meeting a female Pureblood, marriage is a deciding factor in titles. A married Pureblood is a Lady, an engaged Pureblood is Madam, unmarried is Miss and a mistress is called exactly that, Mistress followed by last name. Mistresses are tricky if you don't know the signs, so I will tell you. A mistress to a married man wears a ring on her right middle finger, mistress to a married woman on her left middle finger, mistress to just any Pureblood wears a ring on their left pinky. A harlot on the other hand, wears a ring on their thumb. We do not usually address harlots unless they are the child of a big name Pureblood. Then we simply call them the appropriate title i stated earlier."

Harry was becoming more and more unsettled to more Narcissa explained to him. "When greeting a male pureblood, look them directly in the eye and shake their hand, left to your right. A female Pureblood will expect a kiss to the back of her hand and a slgiht bow. Small talk is also expected, a minimum amount fo time per conversation is three minutes. Any topic, other then the quite obviously taboo, are open; politics, news, rumours." Narcissa turned to Harry and Hermione. Hermione, while still messing with Harry's hair, was soaking up all the information like a sponge. Harry, however, looked decidedly frazzled and overwhelmed. Narcissa smiled and delicately sat on the arm of the chair Harry occupied. Brushing his bangs back she kissed his forehead softly. "You'll do fine darling." She whispered and HArry nodded gratefully. "Right she is Harry. You'll do a fine job tonight." A brisk voice said from the doorway and they all turned to see the newcomer. Molly Weasley walked into the room, carrying a small wooden box and beaming brightly. "You found it?" Narcissa asked, her eyes glowing in happiness. "Yes, Sirius had it at Grimmaul Place." Molly answered, a huge smile spread over her face.

"Found what?" Harry asked form his place on the chair, still trapped by the girls holding him there. "Something left to you for this very occasion dearie. Now, if you would, turn and close your eyes and don't open them until I say." Molly said and Harry hesitantly did as she asked. "Back away ladies, let me get to him." Molly asid and Harry felt the girls shuffle out of Molly's way as she placed something around his neck and clasped it. "All right love, you can open your eyes." She whispered and Harry did. A large intake of breath and a gasp were the only noises in the room. Slowly Harry reached up to touch the small pendant now lying around his neck demurely. It was a small stone set in a cage of sorts made of crushed diamonds and silver. The stone matched his eyes perfectly, the cage having a small bulb at the top for the silver chain, wrapping around the stone, then continuing down into a soft point. It was clearly Elven made and was absolutely stunning. And he knew exactly where it was from. "This is my mum's necklace." He said and Molly nodded in confirmation. "When you were born, Lily, bless her soul, gave this necklace to Sirius for safe keeping for the day you got married." Narcissa said and Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Don't cry Harry dear. You'll look red and blotchy and we don't want that now do we?" Molly asked, rushing forward quickly to wipe a stray tear away. "No, we most definately don't." Harry whispered, smiling softly as he fingured the pendant.

Draco stood on the stairs, fidgeting slightly with his forest green dress robes, waiting for Harry. Ron Weasley stood on his right, Blaise Zabini next to Ron, and Neville Longbottom on his left. His father stood to the side slightly, away from the group The other guests were at the bottom of the stairs, filling the ball room to maximum. "For Merlin's sake Draco, stop twitching!" Ron hissed and Draco scowled at him, but stopped moving. He was nervous, not for himself but for Harry. Purebloods were ruthless at their worst moments even. He was worried that Harry would be ripped apart, worried that he would think it a mistake to marry a Pureblood. He didn't . . . _couldn't_ lose Harry. All of his fears seem to magnify even more when he saw all the women come down the stairs giggling like mad women. They came to stand next to their respective dates, taking hold of their arms. Narcissa nodded at Lucius who cleared his throat then said in a loud, authoritive voice, "Announcing, the intended second husband, Harry James Potter."

As soon as Draco laid eyes on Harry his fears were wiped clean away. He looked absolutely amazing. He wore ankle-lengthed Slytherin green dress robes, a slightly low-riding v-neck showing a glimpse of slim shoulders with Gryffindor gold accents here and there. His face was healthy and glowing, the earlier bruise no longer visible in any way. His hair was pulled back and braided, more gold intertwined in the sections. And around his neck was a pendant holding a gem that matched his eyes perfectly. Draco had never seen anyone look as . . . elegant as Harry. Or as beautiful. Stepping forward he held his arm out for Harry to take when he reached the bottom. Together they descended to the bottom, the waiting mob at the bottom moving forward slightly, eager to be the first to speak to the engaged couple. As it was, Sirius and Remus were at the very front of the pack and Harry smiled at them widely. "Congratulations Harry, Draco." Remus said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving a warm smile. "Yeah, great catch you got yourself there little cousin." Sirius smirked and Remus subtly stepped on his foot, causing Sirius to give a small hiss. "Behave." Remus said through clenched teeth. "No but really, I'm glad for the both of you." Sirius said and Harry gave a shy smile, hugging the two men tightly.

A faint stirring and low mutters were all that Harry heard when he pulled away and he shifted closer to Draco, nervous. Obviously, he had done something wrong in these people's eyes. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and scowled. "These men are my fiance's Godfathers. If you have an issue with him showing familial affection for them, you can kiss my arse." Harry snorted, trying to hold in a laugh while a huge gasp went through the crowd. All was silent for a long time, then someone broke into uproarous laughter. Harry stared at Lucius, bewildered by the man's actions. "Merlin help us, my son is turning in a right man he is." Lucius chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Narcissa was giggling, winking at Harry discreetly. "You blokes are all so damn stuck in your ways. Merlin kknows Dumbledore is doing acrobatics in his grave from your behavior." Hermione stated, putting her hands on her hips. "So like a mudblood, speaking out of line." A voice whispered and Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"None of that will happen here. Now listen and listen good. Harry is the only person I have ever loved, ever will love. And I don't care a single wit that he is a half-blood or that he was raised by muggles." Draco turned to Harry, whose eyes were shining brightly. "It just makes him all that more amazing." Harry wiped a single tear away and hugged Draco. "And that's all that matters."


	22. V is for Voyeur

V is for Voyeur

AN: I played around with the idea of having Draco watch Harry have sex with someone else. In the end, I decided to go with a tamer version of voyeurism. I just can't imagine the versions of Draco I have in these one-shots as being willing to have anyone else touch Harry. And I can't see Harry being all that comfortable with it either. I also thought of Harry saying his safe word, and then decided against it. It just didn't seem as though Draco was asking him to do anything that would warrant the safe word. The word istelf has no meaning either :p I just thought it would be highly inappropriate to use the first word that popped into my head. Cedric :|. Yeah. The next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write since the beginning, but I had to wait until I got to W to do it :D I'm certain you guys will love it.

Rating: M (obviously) for voyeurism, toys, fingering, and soloM.

The room was dark, lit by only a few sparse candles, the feeling romantic and sensual. Draco sat in a large armchair, waiting pateintly for his lover to enter the room. Tonight was a big step in their relationship, one they had only recently started exploring. Draco was perfectly fine with their sex life; there were absolutely no complaints. However, that didn't mean that they weren't curious about the other side; the not so . . . _vanilla_ part of sex. And that was why Harry walked into the room wearing nothing but a thin silk kimono, fidgeting nervously in front of the young man he called him. Draco smiled reassuringly. "Come sit on my lap Harry." He whispered and Harry crossed the room jerkily before slipping onto Draco's lap, bringing his bare feet up to tuck underneath one of Draco's legs. Draco loved how Harry could fit so easily into his lap, his tiny body molding so perfectly into his. "Do you remember your word?" Draco whispered, slipping a piece of ebony hair behind a small ear and Harry nodded. "It's silver." Harry whispered and Draco smiled again, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You can use it any time you want. I promise Harry, I will not be upset and I won't get mad. This is about your pleasure as well as mine and I don't want you to lose anything from this experience. Promise me that you will use the word if you feel the need." Draco sternly took Harry's chin in his fingers, making him look into his eyes. "I promise Draco." Harry whispered, pecking at his lips sweetly. "Thank you. Whenever you're ready Harry, go ahead. I'll wait until you're comfortable to begin." Draco whispered and Harry nodded, burying his face into Draco's neck, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. For the next five minutes Draco held Harry until the other gently pulled away and stood in front of him, untying the knot holding his robe together. Slowly he slid the robe from his shoulders until he stood completely nude in front of Draco, fidgeting slightly in embarrassment. Draco's breath shuddered and his eyes darkened in lust as he drank in the sight of Harry's body bared before him. His broad shoulders, his small torso, the flat stomach, long legs, everything was beautiful about him.

"Go ahead and get on the bed Harry." Draco ordered, unbuttoning his trousers as Harry climbed onto the large four-poster, Slytherin green bed in the middle of the room. "Just start doing what feels good." Draco whispered, lightly rubbing the bulge his erection made in his underwear. Harry nodded before running his hands through his hair slowly, then trailing down his neck and shoulders. Running across his chest, he tweaked his nipples a few times each gently, shuddering as his eyes closed. He trailed his fingers slowly, sensually across his stomach and navel before breezing his erection. Harry gasped and jerked his hips forward before gently grasping the organ with one hand. By this time, Draco had freed his erection and was stroking in time with Harry. Harry reached one hand down, muttered a lubrication spell, then slid one finger into his tight core. Harry moaned as the finger moved in and out, quickly switching to two fingers. A few minutes of this proved to be almost almost too much for Draco who finally cried, "Stop!" Staving off his own erection, he nodded at something on the bedside table.

Nervously Harry picked the item up and situated himself against the headboard, legs spread to where Draco could see everything. Slowly, he inserted the magical dildo that was an exact replica of Draco's penis into his backside, mouth opening and closing in slight pain, eyebrows furrowed. "Hm, that's it Harry. Ready baby?" Draco asked, brushing his fingers upa nd down his erection again, watching Harry closely. "Re-ready." Harry nodded quickly, bracing himself on his hands. "Slow." Draco ordered and the dildo started thrusting in and out slow, shallow thrusts. "Oh!" Harry groaned, arching his back slightly. "Faster." Draco ordered and the dildo sped up a bit. "Harder." Draco snapped, his hand moving faster on his erection. Harry reached to tug at his own erection, writhing in pleasure. "Don't touch yourself Potter!" Draco yelled and Harry's hands latched themselves onto the headboard. "Faster! Harder!" Draco yelled and both the dildo and his hand sped up.

Draco let the dildo stay at that pace for a while, driving Harry to the absolute edge. "Faster!" Harry whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head, desperately trying not to reach down. "Come! Come Harry!" Draco cried and Harry arched off the bed, a shrill cry escaping his lips as strings of semen flew up his chest, covering him. He relaxed, riding out his orgasm as the dildo continued moving at the same pace. Finally Draco came, the look on Harry's face too much for him. "Stop." Draco commanded drowsily and the dildo instantly still. Walking to the bed, Draco slowly removed the toy, spelled it clean then put it away. after performing cleaning spells on himself and Harry as well, Draco crawled into bed and pulled Harry up on his chest throwing a blanket over their nude bodies. "You were wonderful." Draco whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head. The latter smiled and sighed in content. "I wouldn't mind doing that again." He admitted and felt the rumbling chuckle travel through Draco's chest. "Perhaps we will. Someday soon."


	23. W is for Wedding

W is for Wedding

An: That's right! It's a Drarry wedding! *Baloons, confetti, overall party being thrown* Pretty much everyone gets a cameo, evern the Dursleys! This made me cry writing it because their vows are SO sweet XD This is the chapter I've been waiting for!

Partner fic to E for Engaged and U for Uncomfortable.

Slight mention of Cedric/Harry

Harry Potter stood waiting nervously at the end of a long hallway. Standing next to him was his Godfather Sirius Black who was watching him in bemused silence. "Harry, stopped pacing before you wear a hole in the rug!" Sirius chuckled, grabbing Harry by the shoulders gently. "I can't help it Siri! I'm so nervous that something will go wrong!" Harry confessed, gripping Sirius's hand tightly. Hermione came up behind him with Ginny, Luna, and Tonks. "Wotcher Harry. Nothing is going to go wrong mate!" Tonks said, her hair a vibrant blue of expectation. "Where are the boys? Aren't they supposed to be with you right now? Don't tell me they're late!" Harry squeaked, a slightly panicked tone tinting his voice. "Calm down mate, we're right here." Ron said, sidling up beside Hermione and taking her arm. Blaise stood by Luna, Neville by Ginny, and Remus by Tonks, all ready to go and positively beaming. Harry was about to answer, but heard the music change rihgt when he opened his mouth. "That's our cue! Don't worry mate, everything will be fine." Ron said, lining up in front of the door. "Harry everything is going perfect." Hermione said in passing as she kissed his cheek.

The others all gave their well wishes and the girls kissed his cheek before the door opened and they started their procession one by one. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm gently as the doors closed once again adn smiled. "Ready?" He whispered soothingly. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. A few seconds later the music changed again, this time to a song Harry was very familiar with. The same song Draco had proposed to him to. As if in slow motion the doors opened and they stepped out to the crowd of people all on their feet watching and waiting. Harry smiled shyly as he walked with Sirius down the aisle, before catching glimpse of Draco for the first time that Draco. His breath caught in his throat and he blinked away sudden tears. There Draco stood in a traditional, black muggle tuxedo. His blond hair was gel free and hanging loosely like a halo as a beaming smile was directed his way.

Harry was dressed in a dark green tuxedo and his hair was braided loosely in the back, a few strands loose. The girls had, of course, helped him get ready like they had at the engagement party. Once they finally reached the end of the hall, Sirius stopped and turned to Harry. He laid a gentle kiss to his forehead, passed Harry's left hand into Draco's then went to stand by Remus. Harry nervously smiled at Draco. "You look beautiful." Draco whispered and Harry blushed, ducking his head slightly. They turned towards Arthur Weasley, who was acting as "pastor" for the wedding. He smiled at both boys before beginning. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two souls. The two souls of Draco Luscius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, whom I can personally say have never been more right for each other. Now, it is my understanding that you have both written your own vows?" Arthur asked and they both nodded in confirmation. "Very well, if you will now turn to one another and speak your vows." They turned inward and looked into one another's eyes deeply. "Draco, if you will, speak your vows first."

Draco nodded, never taking his eyes off Harry, before beginning. "Harry...Har-bear. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you; eating with you, sleeping with you, playing with you, doing everything with you. I want to have little Harry's with silver eyes and little Draco's with your green eyes running all over the house. I want to share with you all the joy, pain, love, happiness, that comes with life. I want to be able to kiss you every morning and night, to hold you in my arms, even make mistakes together. Because, I have made too many mistakes by myself to count, so many mistakes that have affected you so badly." Draco's eyes were watery and his eyes flickered to his left arm. Wordlessly Harry slid his fingers under the sleeve and caressed the mark scarring his beloved's wrist. Draco smiled softly. "It's because of this, that I know no matter what I do , if I do it with you, it won't really be a mistake. I want you to always stay by my side. Because now I can;t do anything alone, by myself." Draco finished and Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. "Now Harry, speak your vows to Draco."

Harry's breath shuddered slightly as he looked at Draco. "Draco. Ever since we met in Madam Malkin's when we were eleven in Diagon Alley, I knew there was something about you. You went on and on about Slytherin and Gryffindor, and of course at the time I had no bloody clue what you were speaking of." Here he paused as everyone, Draco included, chuckled. "It didn't seem to matter however, because just you talking to me intrigued me. And since then, you've been a constant in my life. Not always a good one, mind you but then again, I haven't been a saint myself when it comes to you. Through the Sorcer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and . . . Cedric dying." Here Harry paused again eyes closing in pain at the mention of his late lover, as Draco brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "When Cedric died . . . you were right there for me. You stayed by my side, never letting me get blame myself ffor his death. And then you made such a big sacrifice for me, to ensure my safety despite everything I told you not to do." Harry's thumb lightly rubbed the Dark Mark. "And I knew that you were the one I could tell everything to, the one I could always go to. Whether it was about Voldemort, or my friends, or, or the Dursley's," Harry's eyes flickered over to his relatives sitting stiffly in the audience.

"I knew that you were my one, my only. That you always were and always will be my soul mate." Harry felt tears running down his cheeks slowly, Draco brushing them away. "All right boys. Now, take each other's hands." Arthur said softly and they did as he said. "Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" Draco smiled softly. "I do." He said loud and clear. "And do you, Harry Potter take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" Harry laughed breathlessly. "I do!" Smiles were surrounding the entire area, not one person was unhappy. "The rings if you would please." Hermione and Blaise stepped forward on command. Blaise passed Draco the gold band with a Goblin diamond set in the middle, one of the rarest diamonds ever to be found in the wizarding world. Hermione passed Harry a wedding ring as well, one that was gold with a dragon's scale shed down to the size of a small diamond. "If anyone should see reason that these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace." Arthur called and there was a ringing silence except for Petunia looking through her purse for something. Arthur nodded and turned back to the couple. "Draco, repeat after me-!"

"Wait!"

A loud gasp ripped through the crowd as Petunia jumped to her feet, startling her husband and son. She rushed to Draco's side quickly, beding down and whispering into his ear as she passed something into his hand. Draco's eyhes lit up and he nodded as Petunia quickly made her way back to her seat. Draco nodded at Arthur before looking back at a worried Harry. "Draco, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Draco lifted Harry's hand, slipping the ring on. "With this ring, from your late grandmother Violet Evans, I thee wed." Harry gasped and his eyes darted to Petunia before going back to Draco. The ring was a white gold band with a 24 karat diamond. And in the middle Harry could make out a violet reflecting through the diamond. "Now Harry, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Harry took Draco's hand in his own shaking one. "With this ring, I thee wed." Harry whispered quietly. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of magic, I hereby pronounce you husbands. Draco, you may kiss Harry." Arthur said and a loud cheer rang out as Draco leaned in to kiss his new husband. "I now announce to you for the first, Misters Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter!"

The noise was deafening as the two stood in front of everyone, waiting for them to exit to stand at the church doors. When everyone else was outside the two walked back down the aisle outside when everyone threw rice at them in celebration. The twins were setting off magical fireworks that took many shapes; Harry and Draco dancing, kissing, hugging and many others. Molly Weasley stood at the bottom with Arthur, crying tears of joy as the boys passed to their magical carriage that would fly them to the reception area while everyone else apparatted in. Before entering however, Harry stopped and hugged Petunia. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." He whispered and she nodded. "You're welcome Harry. And for the record, we are all _so_ sorry." She whispered back and he nodded before departing with Draco into the carriage. As he sat there with his newlywed husband, watching the view and holding hands, kissing occasionally, only one thing kept passing in his thoughts. Life was good.


	24. X is for Xatu

X is for Xatu

AN: So. X. Yeah, this is a bitch of a letter. BUT! I happened to be playing Pokemon right when I got to this letter and guess what Pokemon I came across. *points up* Oh yeah. Harry Potter...with a splash of Pokemon. Don't worry, it's not a cross-over. It's just some gamer fun :D If you don't know what A-Kon is, you HAVE TO check it out, especially the Dallas one. And if you get confused, don't worry. I have a terms list at the bottom for all the words/names with a * by it. Uh-oh don't look now, my nerd is shining through! D8

Lol, this is like borderline Crack!fic but it's not I swear. It's cute, it's cute. And as for the R2-D2 guy...yes, he is real. He brings his HAND. BUILT. R2-D2 to the convention every year and it jsut gets better and better.

Warnings: Fanboy!Draco, Fanboy!Harry, cosplays, overall anime themes, overall CUTENESS! Somewhat borderline crack!

Harry and his friends gazed around, mouths open in awe at the sights before them. Everywhere they looked was anime. Anime costumes, anime drawings, anime music! It was unavoidable; and they absolutely loved it. They had never felt so grateful that they had bought their three-day tickets online then they were right that minute, especially with the line so long. "Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked, her face dazed as she watched a man dressed up as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto pass by. "If we are, never wake me up." Ron drooled, looking at all the practically nude girls in their vicinity. "I'm going to Artist Alley*, you guys coming?" Harry asked, gesturing wildly to the area with hundreds of hand-drawn, hand-painted pictures. Eagerly the others agreed, rushing forward to the area with joyful glee upon their faces. Each of them were dressed upa s random anime characters as well, all choosing to portray their favorite anime characters. Ginny was dressed up as Misty from Pokemon, equipped with Pokeballs and a stuffed Togepi*. Luna was Misa "Misa-Misa" Amane* from Death Note, while Neville was Tommy* from Digimon Frontier. Ron was Ichigo Kurosaki* from Bleach and Hermione was the only one wearing a wig, having decided to go as Sailor Mercury* from Sailor Moon. Harry himself was dressed as Phantom Thief Dark* from D. with a stuffed Wiz* doll in his arms.

As they wondered around the convention they saw many amazing and odd costumes; A guy wearing a suit and a Pac-Man head, a giant Watapom*, Man-Lita*, and a guy dressed up as Atem the Pharaoah* with the hair and everything. They would stop and ask people for their picture if they thought it was good enough and they themselves were asked many times. Harry was continuously asked to have pictures taken, almost everytime he turned around. Ginny and Hermione went straight to the yaoi* section while Ron went straight to the yuri* section. It wasn't until he saw that one cosplayer did Harry have his first "episode" as it is sometimes called. He saw a person dressed up as a giant Xatu*, walking around. Without any conscious thought or any pause whatsoever, Harry made a bee-line straight towards the cosplayer, practically running to catch up to him, not hearing his friends surprised calls.

When he caught up, he tap the man on the shoulder, practically vibrating with excitement. "Can I take your picture?" He asked, but there was another person asking the same thing right behind him, also with a heavy British accent. Harry turned and came face to face with the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen in his short life. He was dressed as Krad* from D. as well and the irony was definately not lost on Harry. "Hi." He greeted breathlessly. "Wotcher Dark. How are you?" The Krad cosplayer asked, raising a pale blonde eyebrow. "F-fine." Harry stuttered, then shook his head to clear his mind and straightened up pulling on a cocky facade. He was in character now, and Dark was most definately _not_ shy when it came to Krad. "What is the elusive Phantom Thief doing out in plain daylight?" Krad asked, circling the smaller male. As Harry was about to answer, a sound interrupted him. "_Xatu._" The boys both looked to the cosplayer watching from the sidelines, obviously bemused. Suddenly both switched into a dangerous mood, one rarely ever saw outside of these conventions; Fanboy Mode. Harry let out a girlish squeal, hopping up and down excietedly as Krad grabbed his hands.

"Did you hear that? He sounds _just like_ the Pokemon!" Krad gushed, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I know! I need a picture right now!" Harry crowed, fumbling for his camera as the other did the same. They took at least six photos each before releasing the bewildered if not highly amused cosplayer. After the rush wore off, both boys looked at one another and blushed deeply at their previous lapse of common sense and decency. Then Harry sniggered and they both fell into sniggers. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced, holding his hand out. "Draco Malfoy." Krad said, shaking his firmly. "So Harry . . . want to go get some Ramune* and Pocky*?" Draco asked, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Ooh, I wonder if they have dessert flavored* Pocky?" Harry wondered, his excitement rising again as he looped his arm through Draco's. They passed by both Harry's and Draco's friends who were watching on with an air of fondness. They decided to leave the two to their own devices. After all, romances started at an Anime Convention* are the purest kind there is.

Artist Alley- The section of A-Kon where artists can show piece their works and sell them at their own prices. It's also where you can get autographs from voice actors.

Togepi- If you've seen _Pokemon_, this is the little egg creature she always carries around that goes "Togeppprrriiii!" And it's so cute!

Misa "Misa-Misa" Amane- Misa Misa is a model in _Death Note_ who kills people with her Death Note and is the "Girl-friend" of notorious killer Kira. While I don't think Luna is like her, Misa Misa ultimately thinks she's doing a good thing and is somewhat...spacey.

Tommy- This was my third favorite character! He was the youngest of the Digi-Destined and he started out as a coward and the underdog. By the end of the season, he was highly respected and had learned to stand on his own two feet.

Ichigo Kurosaki- The main character of _Bleach_, Ichigo has red hair and is a hot-head. Sound familiar? :p

Sailor Mercury- The blue-haired braniac from _Sailor Moon_, her real name is Amy. She was quiet, studious, and loved to swim and had killer attack moves.

Phantom Thief Dark- The second main character of _D.N,Angel_ but a definite fan-favorite. He steals art pieces and the only way to release Dark from his prison inside the Niwa family is for him to fall in love.

Watapom- This is a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card. it's big, white, fluffy, has two antennas with white fluffy balls on the end and is absolutely A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

Man-Lita- This is an inside between me and my A-Kon buddies XD

Atem the Pharaoah- This character is from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and is commonly known as Yami or "Big Yugi." He's the spirit who lives in the Millenium Puzzle.

Yaoi- Gay manga/anime

Yuri- Lesbian manga/anime

Xatu- A giant, brightly colored bird _Pokemon_ D8

Krad- This character from D. is the other hald of Dark's soul (hence the irony) He does everything he can to stop and destroy Dark. He is cursed to be trapped in the Hiwatari family.

Ramune- A Japanese drink that tastes somewhat like carbonated, falvored water.

Pocky- Short-bread sticks covered in a variety of flavors, most popularly chocolate or strawberry.

Dessert flavored Pocky- AMAZING Pocky flavor.

Anime Convention- This is more of a personal idea since it seems that romances at an A-Kon would be strong because you don't have to hide your love for something viewed as "dorky" or "lame."


	25. Y is for Young

Y is for Young

AN: So Pokemon chapter. I thought it was original XD But short huh? Oh well, this one is longer.

_**WARNING!**_ The following chapter contains insane amounts of cute Draco and Harry as children. This is also an AU. If you fear your mind may implode from the sheer adorableness of child Harry and Draco, please read with extreme caution! Also...DOBBY!

At a small wizarding park on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow a small, five-year old played while his parents looked on fondly. James and Lilly Potter were very thankful people. Nearly four years before on Halloween night, they had been convinced by their friend Peter Pettigrew to go out for one night to an Order party while he baby-sitted Harry for the night. When they'd left, Peter, who was a Death Eater spy, called his Lord Voldemort who had been searching for the Potter's and their son to kill the boy. They had gone up the stairs to Harry's room where he was playing in his crib silently. The baby had looked up at their entrance, eyes curious when someone walked in with his uncle Peter. Voldemort had sneered at the child, pointing his wand. The Potters were so thankful because at the last possible second, Peter had thrown himself in front of the killing curse, his love for Harry overcoming his fear. The sacrifice was enough to keep Harry alive when the curse was cast again. Lilly and James had rushed home when the wards had alerted them to a fire and managed to get Harry out, the only injury visible on the boy a violent red lightning bolt scar.

Even though Peter had originally betrayed them, they forgave him for saving their only child's life in the end. So the Potter's watched their little boy giggle madly as the lion's head slide tossed gently rolling him around in the padded mouth before spitting him out onto the mound of soft throw pillows charmed to stick in one area. Harry scrambled to his feet and scurried to the stairs, climbing back up. When he reached the top again however, someone else was already there. The boy had bright blond hair and pale skin. He was staring at the slide uncertainly. "Hello, I'm Harry." Harry said, climbing to sit next to the blond boy. Said boy jumped and stared at him for a few minutes before responding. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said holding, his hand out to shake. Harry mistook the gesture and held Draco's soft hand in his, "We can slide together if you're scared Draco." Harry soothed, but Draco sneered. "Malfoy's don't get scared." However, he never released Harry's hand. "But if you're scared . . . I guess we can slide together. For you!" Draco stated quickly and Harry giggled. "Ok Draco, on three." Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly as the boy counted down. "Three!" Both boys slid and were caught up in loud laughter being tossed before dropping onto the pillows, never once releasing one another's hands.

"That was fun! Wanna ride the brooms?" Draco asked, eyes sparkling with mirth. "If you can catch me Draco!" Harry squealed before taking off across the park with Draco close behind him. As the boys rushed by, Narcissa Malfoy watched them with a sparkle in her eye. "Look at that Lucius, Draco made a friend." She pointed out and Lucious looked up from his newspaper. Frowning he looked back at Narcissa. "Who is that child?" He asked and Narcissa shook her head. "I don't know Lucius, but let them be. They're having a lot of fun." Lucius however, was not one to simply let things go. "Draco!" He called and Draco instantly stopped and came to his father's side. "Yes father?" He asked, the perfect little gentleman. "Who is that boy?" Lucius asked, nodding at Harry who was hovering nearby waiting for Draco. "His name is Harry father." Draco said quietly. "Bring him over Draco." Lucius ordered and Draco instantly went to retrieve Harry. "Lucius, why are you doing this?" Narcissa whispered but Lucius shook his head. Harry stood with Draco, holding his hand and fidgeting slightly as Lucius sneered down at him.

"What is your name boy?" He asked and Harry shuffled slightly behind Draco, fisting his unoccupied hand into Draco's shirt. "H-Harry sir. Harry Potter." He answered meekly and both Malfoy's looked at one another. "Where are your parents Harry dear?" Narcissa asked, smiling warmly. "Over on the other side of the slide." Harry pointed and Narcissa looked over to see a glimpse of red hair. "You may go. Play carefully." Lucius dismissed and the two boys wandered off, still holding hands. The Malfoy's stood gracefully and made their way over to the Potters who watched them approach wearily. "Lucius."

"James."

The men greeted one another as the women nodded. "It seems that our boys have taken a strong liking to one another." Narcissa stated, gesturing to Harry and Draco on the toy brooms. "So it seems. Oh aren't they just adorable!" Lilly exclaimed, a bright smile covering her face. "It is quite the heart-warming scene." Narcissa agreed as Lilly reached for her camera to snap a picture. The boys were swirving left and right, going in circles around one another, playing a small-area based game of tag on the brooms. The parents continued conversing amiably as the sun set lower and lower until darkness had almost fallen and it was time to leave. "Harry! Come along Harry!" Lilly called to the ebony-haired child. "Draco, time to go darling." Narcissa beckoned gently and both boys made their way over to their parents, hands clasped. "Must we go mum?" Harry asked shyly, grasping onto Draco's shirt again. "Sorry darling, but it's getting late. It's time we head home now." Lilly answered and Harry sighed with disappointment. "Can I see Draco again soon mum? He's really nice and he's fun to play with. And he's really, really, really pretty." Both mothers tried to hold in their laughter as the father's sputtered at Harry's innocent comment.

"You're really pretty too Harry." Draco giggled, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry's face turned red and he brought two tiny fists up to his mouth, giggling as he shuffled behind his father, peeking out from behind every now and again. "I'm sure we can work out a play date, can't we Potter?" Lucius asked and James nodded, placing a large hand on Harry's head. "It would be no problem at all." Lucius answered. "Dobby!" Draco called and with a sudden crack the house-elf was beside Draco. "Master Draco called Dobby?" Dobby asked and Draco nodded. "Could you grab my green horn-tailed?" Draco asked and Dobby nodded, ears flopping on his head. "Of course Master Draco." Dobby answered, then disappeared. A few minutes later he came back holding a magical stuffed dragon that blew smoke and flew short distances. He handed the dragon to Harry. "Here Harry, I want you to have this, because it's a dragon and Draco means dragon so it will remind you of me." Draco said and Harry slowly took the stuffed animal, holding it to his chest tightly.

"Thank you Draco." Harry whispered and Draco smiled contently as he went to take his mum's hand for side-along apparition. "We'll owl you shortly." Lucius said, then they were gone. Lilly picked Harry up into her arms and carried him home, listening to him sing praises about Draco all the way, and durring dinner, then his bath, and when he was being put down to sleep with the stuffed dragon dubbed Dray. As he lie awake in bed, Harry almost couldn't sleep thinking about the blond and looking desperately forward to the next time he would see him.


	26. Z is for Zenith

Z is for Zenith

AN: This is sort of a totally different direction from all the other chapters and it felt fitting since this is the end. :,)

Once upon a time, there was a very lonely man*. He lived up on a mountain top by himself with no one to talk to or play with. The man was very powerful and had the ability to make many things and was also ageless and would never die. One say, he decided to try to make something that could keep him company. So, the many took some clay, molded it, and brought to life the very first mouse. The small creature was a constant companion of his and never left his side. He even made a new body for the mouse, one that looked like him with legs and arms and dubbed him a human. As time went on, the man became bored with just him and the human, so he suggested they make another. And another. And another. After many years, there were many different humans roaming around; different skin colors, heights, hair colors, eye colors. However, the man did not forsee that these differences could cause any trouble. There was a bloody war held between those with pale skin and hair and those with dark skin and hair. Nobody won the war, instead the world was split in two with the man and first human's island as a neutral, division point.

Centuries passed and strife between both sides were always high, never ceasing. However, one day many years later, a man washed up on the shore with light skin and blond hair on the wrong side. The ship he had been traveling on had been blown off course during a storm and the ship destroyed. It was a miracle he was even alive. Whent he man came to, he was in a house, a man with dark hair and tan skin tending to his wounds and nursing him back to health. Being too weak to fight, the blond man had let the other do as he wished, but vowed to kill him once he had the strength. The man's name was Harry and he was a fisherman's son. He had found him on the shore checking the fishing lines. The man told harry his name was Draco, but nothing else. Weeks went by and Draco slowly regained his strength with help from Harry. He discovered however, that he could never quite bring himself to harm Harry. "Tomorrow," He would think, "I will kill him tomorrow for my people." The day never came and both boys slowly drew closer and closer until Draco realized in abject horror that he was in love with the kind of person he had been raised to hate.

Fearing his own feelings, Draco told Harry that he must return to his people. Harry had just smiled sadly and offered him a ship to help him return home, even going as far as to offer to steer. The two set off the next door, Harry navigating the seas like a pro while Draco amired him. When they reached the shores of his homeland, Draco snuck Harry into his house for one night so the man could rest. That night however, the two felt a strange desperation and embraced passionately, making love as if they were going to perish the next morning if they did not. As the moon reached it's zenith Draco whispered three words to Harry who instantly reciprocated. When he awaoke that morning however, Harry was already gone. Only a strand of ebony hair remained that Draco placed into his pocket watch to keep with him. Months past and Draco found it hard to return to his regular routine, his mind always on his black haired beauty. He was passing through the town square one day, absent-mindedly, when loud cries and jeers were heard from a crowd to his left. He looked over and felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds.

Standing there on the parapet, was a man. The man's clothes were torn and ragged with dirt, falling off him from his decimated, starved state. The man's hair was long and uncared for, falling over his tear-filled green eyes. Right before him stood Harry, about to be stoned to death. Draco was terrified as he raced closer to the execution site. If he were to stop this, he would be branded a traitor and also killed. But if he didn't . . . Draco ran forward crying "STOP!" He explained the whole story, beginning to end to the crowd. But it wasn't enough for them. Draco was tied up and stood beside Harry, ready to die. Draco brought his bound hands over Harry's head and held him tight as the townsfolk prepared the stones. As the first one soared towards them, Draco squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his might that they would be saved.

When Draco and Harry next came to, the man stood before them. They knew they were dead, yet they did not care all that much, their hands clasped and held tightly. The man told them that their love was the reason he stopped them from moving on. He explained that he was tired of seeing the people he created killing one another over something so ridiculous. As the man talked, the first human came and stood next him, his hand lightly covering his bicep. Then, the man told Draco and Harry that he was moving on to the afterlife, and that he wanted them to take over his duties. He was certain that these two could bring the world back together again, the way it was meant to be. As the man and first human left the corporeal world, the two left behind were filled with trepidation. There was an entire world of people out there, and they were supposed to bring them together?

It took many, many years and mistakes but finally the man's dream was realized. After continuous battles, struggles, and arguments Harry and Draco managed to bring both worlds to a peaceful Haven. From then on, Draco and Harry watched over the humans, spreading their love and their hope throughout both clans and keeping the peace. Their love was what brought them together, and it was what would keep the clans at peace. Forever.

The man- *Insert God of choice here* Basically.

Farewell note: Well, this is it! That is the last Drarry Alphabet one-shot :'D I'm thinking of doing an IPOD shuffle collection, but this is the last chapter of my first ever fanfic. on the site! And I have so many awesome reviews and comments I'm taking with me. And not one flame or troll! XD I call this fanfiction: successful.


End file.
